SCP The Final Straw A Lonely Heart
by Squinky Cullen
Summary: Hey peeps, this is my second Fan fiction so plz dont flame too much. This is a new type of story, by me Squinky Cullen. This is for my best friend Jess, hope you like. Warning: may include OCC-ness, Bad language, implied yaoi, implied sex and almost rape
1. The start

A/N Hey peeps, I am doing a new series of Naruto, the characters aren't mine apart from Miyako Takai, who will be starring in all of them. I've made a time machine, which allows my character to travel into the world of Naruto and interfere with the past. I will be doing quite a few characters and the first one is … Gaara *angels begin singing*. Of course, this one is going to be pretty sad. It also maybe a bit OOC I am eternally sorry for this. I dedicate this one to my brilliant friend Jessica, who reads everything I write, gross, sappy, and gory. Thank you buddy and you so have to properly sign up soon (Yes I know you don't watch Naruto or read it). No, I don't own Naruto, if I did then there would be a lot of yaoi and would only be for yaoi fans and adults. Now here is Squinky Cullen's Paradox: The Final Straw – A Lonely Heart

S~C~P: The Final Straw – A Lonely Heart

He stayed almost silent throughout the whole trip. His short blood red hair swayed slightly in the sandy breeze. His black rimmed, turquoise eyes were scanning the sand dunes for any potential threat. "Let me help you," the sand sung to him. He was somewhat small for a thirteen year old but very powerful. He grunted quietly and shook his head making thousands of small grainy crystals fly from his crimson hair. "Gaara, shall we proceed?" his tall, older sister asked. Her hair was golden and short. Two pigtails dominated the top half of her skull and two others took over the bottom half. Her eyes were almost coal black against her fair skin. Gaara nodded roughly and walked on. "Only I can help you, let me, or I shall do it by force," the soft sand growled. He waved away the sand as if it was an annoying insect. "Are you sure you want to do this?" his older brother asked. Framing his brother's face was an ebony black cloth that tumbled down to his chest and purple lines were painted, comically, on his pale face. Gaara grunted again and took the lead. The siblings glanced at each other fearfully and followed behind their little brother.

"Why won't he accept my help," a shadowed girl growled. She had been silently following him, making no footprints and sending quick messages to Gaara. Each one he discarded, but she knew that without her help, he would surely turn into the demon that was trapped in the almost fragile vessel that was walking in front of her. "Gaara, please just accept my help," she breathed, knowing that she was fighting a lost cause. Again, his response was an almost inaudible grunt. Her auburn hair fluttered behind her. Her porcelain skin was grave and dark. Angry lines began forming on her forehead, "Then so be it, Gaara, you will see it my way," she growled loud enough for him to hear without the sand. Speedily, she got down onto one knee and placed her forearm against her chest, fist directly above heart and her other arm matched the movement but behind her back then she sprung into the air, the wind dissolving her body into nothing. "Did you hear something?" his older sister, Temari, asked. Gaara shook his head and growled. "Kankuro how long do we have to walk before we are there?" he asked his older brother, icily. "Not much longer Gaara," Kankuro addressed his brother formally.

"Remember Gaara, we are only here to take the Chunin exams, then we can leave, straight away," Temari whispered as they entered Konohagakure. Groaning ever so slightly, he walked forward._ When will she ever understand I need blood to survive, the bloodlust never fades, ever_, he thought to himself.


	2. A new face

(A/N Flames will be eaten and used for my marshmallows, which will then be fed to my pet Gecko, Oriana, so be warned because she get grouchy when she see's a flame)

-----------------------------------Time Skip -------------------------------------

A small child ran forwards and knocked into Kankuro. He hastily picked the child up by the front of his shirt. "Kankuro put him down, we don't want to get in trouble," Temari said. A blond-haired ninja shouted to Kankuro, telling him to release the child. The young blond ninja had azure blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. Faded whisker-like scars were engraved on his face but he had a slight demonic energy that made him seem less childlike. "No it's punks like these that I hate," Kankuro snarled lightly.

"Fine then, I'm not involved," she turned away from her babyish brother. A small rock shot forward and forced Kankuro to release the kid. He yelped in surprise and clutched his hand protectively near his chest. A raven haired, pale-skinned ninja sat on a dark branch above the miniature fight. He was tossing a small grey rock in his hand. _Wow, he is cute_, Temari thought to herself. Kankuro began to fume, carefully he pulled a mummy like object off his back, "It's punks like you that I like using this on," he growled softly. "Kankuro put that away and stop being childish," Gaara spoke up, scaring the raven-haired ninja. _How did he get there, he was so quiet, I only thought Jonin could move that smoothly, who is he_, Sasuke wondered to himself. Gaara jumped off the thin branch and landed on the pavement in front of Temari. "Let's go," he said unemotionally. "Hey wait, what's your name," Sasuke shouted. "Who? Me?" Temari batted her eyelashes.

"No the one with the gourd on his back," he directed his attention to the red-haired boy. "My name is Gaara of the Desert, I'm interested about you too," Gaara introduced.

"I'm Sasuke, of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke smirked.

"I bet you're dying to know my name," the blond haired ninja piped up. "I don't care," Gaara turned away. The blonde ninja began to sulk and his emotions began boiling up, _everyone wants to know who Sasuke is but me, why does nobody want to know about me._ Tears began budding up in his cerulean eyes but he blinked them back and stared at the sand ninja that was walking away. _Gaara,_ the wind whispered. Everybody stopped and stared at the spot in front of Gaara. A slim figure began to appear. Moments later a small girl appeared in front of him. "Gaara, I cannot let you carry on, without my help you will surely die," the girl whispered.

"Move out of my way," Gaara spoke icily. She shook her head. Her shoulder length auburn hair was framing her porcelain face. Her deep brown eyes were burning with determination. Her skin was pale, ghostly white, so pale that her eyes looked black against it. She wore a long-sleeved brown t-shirt and long beige pants but her feet were bare, she seemed no older than thirteen. On her right wrist were three strange bracelets that seemed to be made out of a very thin material. One cobalt, one crimson and one night black. "I cannot let you pass, I cannot let anyone pass," her eyes were open in fear and terror.

"Move out of the way before I crush you," he growled.

"NO!" she snapped, her piercing gaze was focused entirely on Gaara. "Who do you think you are, talking to my little brother like that," Temari shrieked.

"I'm here to …" the girl abruptly stopped and gasped out in what seemed like pain. Her right arm began to shake and tremble violently. "No, not now," her voice turned feral and angry, "Get back now, before anything happens." All three sand ninjas backed off slightly as the girls eyes flashed red. The mysterious girl grabbed something out of her pocket. It was a see through bottle with a red, thick, sticky liquid in it that Gaara immediately recognised. Blood. The girl took a quick sip before replacing the lid back on the bottle but it was too late. Gaara had noted the scent and he wanted … no needed the substance. The tremors in her body seemed to weaken and all but disappeared. "As I was saying, I'm here to protect Gaara, whether he likes it or not, but being as stubborn as he is, wont allow me to help," she resumed her little speech. He looked up into her eyes in surprise. "So it was you," he whispered. She nodded slightly and crouched, as if she was going to spring. "You try attacking me Naruto, let's see what happens," she snarled. Everyone whipped their around to see Naruto crouched, hands in front of his chest. "How did you know?" he gasped and stumbled back. "I could read your movements Naruto, it was kind of obvious, I think even Sakura would have been able to hide her movements better," the girl sneered. The pink haired girl next to Naruto gasped in horror and ran off. "But I must say Naruto I am impressed with your progress and you will reach your dream if you keep training, I swear down on my life you will become Hokage," her eyes softened slightly. Out of nowhere, Sakura delivered a high-kick to the girls face, but without taking her eyes of Naruto, she blocked. "I retract my statement, I'm sorry, I think Choji moves quieter that you Sakura," the girl smiled evilly and grabbed the young pink-haired kunoichi's ankle. Naruto and Sasuke gasped at the speed and power that the new girl threw their teammate. "I must get going, before **she** kills me," the girl crouched.

"I doubt Sakura could kill you," Sasuke grimaced.

"Not Sakura, my **boss**, **she** doesn't like me fighting too often, **she** wants me to hone my chakra before I attack, especially in front of other ninjas," she meekly smiled. "But I will be watching over you Gaara, I will keep an eye out for you as well Naruto, Sasuke and Kankuro," she crouched down so one knee touched the floor, her arm over her chest so her fist hovered over her heart. Wind began to whip around her and her body slowly began to fade away. "Gaara, who was she, why is she trying to protect you," Temari questioned him. "I don't know and I don't care," he growled and carried on walking. _I will protect you no matter what, my blood is yours to spill, my body is yours to break, my heart is yours to destroy but my soul is yours forever_, the wind caressed his face with the message, he was taken by surprise at the silent message. So much trust and love was woven in with the words it made his chest ache with a familiar dull ache_. I understand your pain, your suffering, the loneliness that seeps into your heart at night and the hate that gets thrown at you daily, I understand it all, I should have been there for you, to encourage you to keep fighting, to hold you close when things went wrong, I'm sorry_, the second message made more of an impact. "Leave me alone," he softly growled, too low for his siblings to hear. _Fine then, but all you have to do is write 'love' in the sand and I will come_. He nodded once and closed his eyes, not allowing any sad, forgotten silent tears escape.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_But the roses have wilted,_

_The violets are dead,_

_The sugar bowl is empty,_

_And I am soaked in red._

_My hands, my face, my clothes, it true,_

_I am a demon … just … like … you._


	3. The past

**(A/N warning this one is pretty long)**

**--------------------------Serious Time Skip ----------------------------------**

**F**orest of Death

"Sand Burial," Gaara said hoarsely. The sound of bloodcurdling screams echoed around the area as blood and sand rained down, coating everything in a burgundy, sandy mixture. "Sweet, it the right scroll, how lucky are we?" Kankuro picked up the earth scroll. "I need more," Gaara growled. A strong gust of wind whipped around his face and in front of him, the young girl appeared. "No Gaara, they are only newbie's, they have literally only just started, give them a chance at life," the girl whispered. Gaara muttered something incoherent before relaxing. "I _need _more blood, you don't know how this feels for me, you don't understand the pain," he snarled. The young girl bowed her head** so her** eyes were in the shade of her bangs. Her tiny hands formed themselves into fists at the side of her body. "Yes I do," she whimpered. "What? Are you trying to say that you know what Gaara feels like, yeah right," Temari screeched.

"Shut up," the girl growled quietly.

"What?" Temari yelled.

"I said shut up, you have no idea what bloodlust feels like, you have no idea how it can dominate a person's life and how it can turn you from an innocent little child to a full-blown murderer in a matter of seconds," the girl shouted. Temari was speechless. "You know?" Gaara gasped. The girl nodded and closed her eyes. "How?" he breathed. Quickly she snapped her eyes open, "I can't tell you,** she** says it's not time yet."

"Who?"

"Again I can't tell you, **she** would kill me if I told you," she vaguely smiled, "But there is one thing you can do for me…………Kill me, now." Gaara was surprised at this but didn't need telling twice. "Sand coffin," he growled. The grainy crystals below his feet speedily moved forward, towards its target. It launched itself towards her and stopped, millimetres from her face. Kankuro and Temari gasped. The sand dropped to the ground and began swirling up her legs. "The sand knows, do you? What about Shukaku?" she whispered. "Who are you," he growled. She sighed heavily and winced. "Too early," she murmured before her right arm began shaking. "Is she having a spaz attack," Kankuro whispered. "No it's **her**," the girl growled through her clenched teeth, "I hate **her** for this, but love **her** for all the other reasons." She reached out behind her and pulled out the bottle filled with blood. She gulped down a mouthful and the tremors stopped again. Replacing the top, she put the bottle away and wiped her mouth. "Tell me your name," Gaara demanded. "Should I tell him?" she questioned to the air. '_Yes, my child you can_,' the wind sang. She nodded once and then spoke, "My name is Miyako Takai, I am thirteen years of age and all alone, well apart from **her**, **she's** been my mother since birth," she introduced.

"Wait doesn't your first name mean Beautiful Night Child," Temari asked. Miyako nodded. "And her Surname means Death," Gaara finished.

"What can I say, great name isn't it," she grinned.

"I'll say, you kind of look hawt!" Kankuro rubbed the back of his head. Her brown eyes flashed crimson and then turned ebony; a large growl began to erupt from her chest. "What did I say?" he chuckled half-heartedly.

"If it wasn't for **her** then your blood would be mixed with the rest surrounding us, so keep your trap shut or else," she snarled. "Or else," he taunted. Her eyes glinted mischievously and torture swam through them. "Or else I'll get artistic," she grinned evilly.

"What you gonna do, paint over me, kill me with paper cuts, wrap me up in paper and glue," he guffawed.

"No, I'll use your blood for red,

Your brains as pink,

I will use your bones as my paintbrushes

Your skin as my canvas

I will use your organs as my palate,

Your hair as a frame,

Finally, I will sign my name in your sad, forgotten silent tears,

Thus finishing my masterpiece of pain and torment," she recited. "You sick sadistic bitch," Kankuro whimpered.

"I've done it before and I'll do it again," she pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. Silence filled the sandy area, the sand still caressing her legs.

"I've got one thing to say, how can you use his brains for pink if he hasn't got any," Gaara chuckled. Temari failed to keep a straight face and Miyako burst out laughing. Kankuro turned away his face claret red, clashing against his purple make-up. "You've got a point," Miyako smiled.

"Ok, apart from stopping me kill the newbies, why did you come here?" Gaara asked, suddenly serious. "Well ………… as I said, I know what bloodlust feels like, I do have a slight remedy, but there are the down sides, like it's addictive and highly dangerous…………… especially with older demons like yours," she sighed.

"What is it?" he went to touch her shoulder but the sand got in his way. He narrowed his turquoise eyes at the over-protective sand. "It can involve death, but once you kill the source, you immediately need more………… it's like a drug …… it can send you mad, crazy and even suicidal, I can't let you go suicidal, not yet anyway," she breathed. Again, he tried to touch her shoulder but the sand blasted his arm. "How are you controlling _**my**_ sand," he snapped.

"I'm not, the sand knows my importance and so do you and Shukaku, well subconsciously. You're controlling it, stopping yourself from touching me, because secretly and again subconsciously you don't want to harm me, that is why I cannot tell you what I'm going to do because you will stop me," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and worry lines were etched into her forehead. Faster than sound itself, she yanked a kunai out of her pocket and slashed through her clothing and through her flesh and tissue. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari saw red before the sand came hurtling at Miyako's forearm. Her eyes turned crimson, like the blood that was freely pouring out of the new wound, she shouted something in a different language. The sand halted and dropped to the floor lifelessly. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED, GAARA MAY ATTACK YOU!" Temari yelled but Gaara stayed pinned down to the ground. Something about her blood seemed off, it was indeed drawing him in but it was also repelling him. Slowly Miyako walked forward, blood splattering the sand. When she came in reaching distance, she grabbed his wrist with her undamaged arm. "**Trust me, please Gaara**," she said soothingly. Again, that dull ache attacked his chest. Temari was yelling at her and Kankuro was holding his sister back but neither of them could hear them. "**Do you trust me Gaara, Shukaku, this can only work if you truly trust me**," she said, her voice laced with pain and sadness. He looked into her scarlet eyes and nodded. Her lips tilted up slightly before she placed his palm on the deepest part of the wound. Immediately his skin began absorbing the fresh blood, but this was different her blood was powerful, it was as if a fresh glass of cool water given to a man who had not drank for days and was in the middle of a scorching desert. Slowly she began singing, no words just a tune. A tune that Gaara recognised but did not know. Actually he did not recognise it, Shukaku did. _(A/N for all you people that play the piano/keyboard here are the notes)_

_(D, F, E, C, C, E, D_

_D, F, E, C, C, E, D_

_D, F, E, G, F, E, D_

_D, F, E, C, C, E, D,_

_C, C, E, G, G, F, E, D, F, E, C, C, E, D_

_Slow lower notes work well with this tune)_

His eyelids began to droop ever so slightly. "Gaara, stay awake," she whispered quietly, placing her index finger under his chin, so he was eye level with her. This was not hard because she was slightly smaller than he was. "It's almost done," she crooned. He smiled faintly before she removed his hand with the lightest of touches and placed it over his heart. "So how is it highly dangerous, I sensed no danger there," he spoke softly.

"My blood isn't exactly at its strongest, I take medication that is mixed in with blood, **she** makes me take it, but after taking it, it weakens and dilutes my blood, so it doesn't thicken too much and so my body doesn't fall apart. You see, remember when my arm started shaking really badly, well the medication stops that, my body is too small and my chakra too weak to keep me together so this is all I've got," she explained.

"What village are you from, I never see you wearing your forehead protector," Temari asked as they sat down on the sand. "I'm from the village hidden in the Sand, Sunagakure," Miyako smiled, "But staying there too long brings up too many horrible memories,"

"What about family or friends," Kankuro piped up.

"Family are dead and I've never had any friends apart from **her**,"

"Where is your forehead protector?" Temari enquired. Miyako rummaged through her pocket and grabbed a shiny, neatly folded object. It had the hidden sand villages sign on the front. "Why do you never wear it?" She questioned. "Because I have nowhere to put it, I need my hair to hide my face if I'm ever spotted. I cannot put it around my neck in case it gets caught, putting it on my arm or leg would look stupid and I am not shortening my sleeves because there are some things that should remain hidden and wearing it as a belt is just not right. If any people saw it they could think I'm a rogue ninja and I'm not having any more people after me because that would just suck, real bad," Miyako explained. Another shadow of a smile formed on Gaara's lips. "Oh I never thought of it that way, who were you taught by?" again, she bombarded Miyako with a question she did not want to answer. She exhaled heavily and began to painfully explain. "I remember everything clearly, like it was just a few hours ago,


	4. Alone

_The sky was cerulean and the sun was topaz yellow. Shinning brightly in the sea of blue, only interrupted by faint, wispy, cotton clouds. Trees swayed gracefully in the beautiful zephyr. The laughter of children echoed off each building as the Academy bell rang. Small six year olds were pushing and shoving, giggling and squealing, hoping to get into the classroom first as the brand new day began. Every child sat down, armed with pencils and pens, rulers and rubbers, ready for the teacher to begin. So many willing smiles and eager eyes, so many brains ready to absorb whatever rubbish escaped the teacher's mouth. Truth or lies, who cared, not I. I did not sit down, I did not prepare and I was certainly not eager. Class time for me was torture. Every day I got murderous glances and pitiful stares. Every adult evaded me, every child pointed. Doors clattered noisily in front of me and squeaked open behind. Before, after and during school hours I was bullied relentlessly. Always alone, no one there to help. The other problem with school was I was always being punished. Kids called me so I broke bones; children hit me so I hit them back. It was pure instinct; I never intended to do any harm but …_

_Today was like every other day, the teacher would never talk to me and the kids would sneer and laugh as I walked by. Passing a nearby mirror, I quickly glanced at it. Ok, so I was not the best dressed. I wore a long sleeved black t-shirt and long baggy trousers. My auburn hair was just touching my shoulders, it wasn't messy actually, and it was straight. My eyes were always black, they were meant to be brown but I didn't care. Apparently, in a fight my eyes always flashed red. My skin was ghostly pale but I had a slight feral appearance. I wasn't too fat or too skinny, which surprised me as I rarely ate. I carried on walking, keeping my head bowed and my arms at my sides. "Did you hear about Miyako, apparently she was raised by wolves," a girl with brunette hair whispered to her blue eyed friend. "Really, I heard that her parents used to torture her, well when she had them," the blue eyed one whispered. "Yeah, so I heard that she was raped my her father and his friends and then her used to slash her up, look at her arms next time," a older boy butted in, that was the last straw. I let __**her**__ take over for a while. I flitted forward and launched my fist into his nose, kneeing him in the groin. I placed my hands together and did my favourite technique. "__**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, **__Demonic Illusion: Hell viewing technique," I muttered and did the appropriate hand signs. Wind surrounded him and strange leaves swirled before he began screaming. "What did you do to him," the brunette shrieked. I growled quietly and trudged off, relishing his tormented screams._

"_Again, Miyako, I don't understand you, you have perfect grades and everyone treats you appropriately and yet again you attack another classmate," the head teacher yelled. _

"_Because no one understands me, they bully me every day, I tell people but they shout and tell me to stop telling tales, they were saying that I was raised by wolves and my dad raped me, how am I suppose to react," I muttered telling him the same thing I'd been telling him for months. "I'm sure you misheard," he scoffed. I launched off my seat as my arm shook violently. "NO ONE UNDERSTANDS, NO ONE LISTENS," I screamed at him and ran out of the room._

_A storm was brewing up but I stood outside, unfazed by the powerful sandy winds. Many hours passed and the storm grew increasingly strong. "Young girl you should not be out here," a strange man came behind me. He was wearing a white cat mask with red stripes. ANBU. "No one cares," I muttered._

"_You should go home, before you get swept away," he chuckled slightly, oblivious to my death glare. "What home," I growled. His chuckling stopped. "You don't have a home," he knelt down beside me. I shook my head._

"_No home, no family, no friends and everyone hates me, life is cruel but that is the way of the ninja," I whispered._

"_Does anyone know that you're alone?" he sat down._

"_Yeah everyone does, but they don't care, no one understands me." _

"_Ok, lets get you out of this storm, explain what you think the life of a ninja is?" _

"_Friends and family can be a potential weakness, if you are close to them and the enemy gets them, then your screwed," I whispered as he hoisted me onto his shoulder. "Ok, what's next," he chuckled._

"_You can never have a true home, because enemies can track down your address and kill you or steal items with your scent on and then track you down with dogs," I explained._

"_Carry on,"_

"_You can never be truly understood and you should never reveal too much of yourself, this could be used as a weapon," I winced slightly but carried on. "Also you can never be too attached or too detached, if they love you then you have potential stalkers and enemies could 'persuade' a stalker to spill important information, and if they hate you then they will willingly spill information."_

"_Wow, the thing is you have almost everything right, but you need friends you can rely on when it comes to hard missions," he countered._

"_Touché," I giggled as he placed me in a warehouse._

"_I will get some of my team-mates to bring you some essentials, stay here," he whispered before darting off._

_A few minutes later, he returned with another ANBU, this one had different red marking on his white cat face. "Here, a sleeping bag, water, food and a blanket, we will see if there are any orphanages around, but we can't promise anything," he passed the items. "NO! NO ORPHANAGES, NO FOSTER PARENTS, NOBODY!" I screamed. _

"_Young girl, we cannot allow you to live on your own," he took a step closer. "Why, I've lived alone for six years already, why not go all the way," I growled, dropping my items. _

"_How old are you, child," he asked, shock was laced in his voice. "Six and my name is not child it is Miyako, Miyako Takai," I retorted._

"_No family, no friends," he breathed._

"_Yeah, every kid out there makes fun of me and every adult glares and I'm way more advanced than those babies," I whispered. "Go on then, show me your best," he bent down so he was face to face with me, at least ten meters away. "No, not on you, on…" I looked around the warehouse, looking for something to destroy when my eyes came across a large, square, silver, steel box. "That huge metal box,"_

"_Ok then, do your worst," he laughed. _

_I placed my hands together and focused my chakra. "__**Kaze no Yaiba**__, Wind Sword," I said as wind whipped around the metal block, slashing it up. Again I focused my chakra, "__**Fūton: Jūha Shō**__, Wind release: Beast wave palm," I practically screamed before the air that surrounded me shot forward. Again, slashing up the metal box that was now badly damaged. "__**Chakra no Nawa, **__Chakra rope," I murmured, using my chakra to pull the box closer to us. I heard the ANBU breathe quietly. "HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT?" he yelled at me, gripping my shoulders tightly._

"_Do what?" I asked innocently._

"_Doing those techniques in a row takes a lot of Chakra, even some Jonin struggle, you shouldn't be able to even do the Chakra rope one yet, and who taught you these techniques," the other ANBU asked and explained._

"_**She**__ taught me, __**she **__teaches me everything, __**she**__ is the only one who cares about me and I will not give away __**her**__ identity," I growled, "Now release me before I hurt you."_

"_You must tell us," the newest ANBU said._

"_You will never find__** her **__because __**she **__is inside of me," I explained quickly, "Will you teach me and allow me to become Genin level," I bowed slightly in respect. "Shouldn't the Academy do that?" he asked._

"_They have been holding me back for too long, I want to move forward, I don't want to be stuck here, writing stupid simple Jutsu down because I know all of them off by heart," I cried._

"_We will have a word with your Kazekage, but we will be leaving soon to go back to our village," he bowed his head. _

"_Thank you and I hope your mission goes well," I turned away and dashed out of sight._


	5. Exams

"They allowed me to become Genin level but I refused to strive any higher, every time they came to Sunagakure, they would spar and train with me, teaching me techniques that are forbidden and teaching me how to channel my Chakra into my weapons whilst I taught them how to do several of my techniques," she finished.

"All alone, no one there to love, always being hated and ignored," Gaara whispered. She nodded slowly and got up. "Where are you going?" Temari asked, her voice was now softer. "I've got to go, if I stay any longer then I could interrupt your future and that would be bad, real bad," she knelt down so one knee was touching the floor, her forearm across her chest and her small fist hovering over her heart. Immediately she sprung in the air, the wind dissolved her body. _I will protect you no matter what, my blood is yours to spill, my body is yours to break, my heart is yours to destroy but my soul is yours forever, my blood has been spilt for you, _the wind whispered eerily. He shuddered slightly and bounced up, "Let's go," he said in his natural cold voice but underneath something had been broken. Some boundary had been crossed and now he began to feel the effects. Like the way he thought, he couldn't bare to see Miyako hurt herself even though normally he would have welcomed it with dripping teeth and hungry eyes. Her story seemed so familiar and so sad, he wanted to kill all those who had hurt her, emotionally, physically and mentally, he wanted to torture them so he could hear each scream clearly. He silently thanked he had not lost his sadistic side, but then again it seemed to fade every time he saw Miyako. What was she doing to him, what was the strange emotion that he felt? Even Shukaku was silent, throughout the whole of her story, he did not utter a word, and even his sadistic jokes weren't arriving. Life was so much simpler a month ago, the only emotions he felt were betrayal, anger, bloodlust and hate. Now he was starting to feel pity, sadness, happiness, anger, envy, hate, and maybe was it … love? He hoped not but secretly he knew he wanted it to be love, he wanted to love and be loved. "Love…" he whispered silently.

-------------------------A Kinda Big Time Skip ----------------------------

"I'm sorry I'm late Hokage, forgive me, the trip wasn't good, I was attacked by rogue nin, I didn't want to have the threat of them following me into your peaceful village," a familiar voice apologised to the Hokage. "Well, you have took the first and second test of the Chunin exams at least thirty times so I will let this one slide," he sighed, "There is only one more person to fight anyway." Gaara looked down from his position. Miyako was near the Hokage, her head bowed down so her face was covered by her short hair. "Let the last round commence," the Hokage boomed. The room erupted in questions and gasps. "SILENCE!" she shouted, "The Hokage has just made a match, can you not have the respect and the decency to shut up and listen? Is this how you treat your Hokage? Where I live, if you so much as spoke whilst the leader was declaring, you would have to fight for your life, with your hands tied behind your back, for disrespecting the wisest and strongest ninja around, would you have done the same thing to the Fourth Hokage." Silence filled the area. "Thought so," she spat.

"Thank you Miyako," The Hokage thanked her.

"No problem Hokage, you should be treated with the respect that you deserve," she bowed formally, "And if anyone has a problem with that then they can answer to me," she turned around, that is when Gaara saw the pure wildness in her eyes, they burned black with a slight reddish tint, that made all who look, avert their gaze. She wore a long sleeve black t-shirt and baggy pants and for the first time, she wore her forehead protector. It was tied over her forehead, showing that she was a true ninja of Sunagakure. "Who made you the Hokage's bodyguard, the zoo," the challenger stepped forward. She rolled her head and her shoulders, making her bones crunch and click loudly, causing many to cover their ears at the revolting noise. "Freak," he breathed.

"Do not stop this match until either I am dead or he is unconscious," she growled. Gaara inched forward, pressing his stomach against the rails. Worry began to build up in his stomach, _She'll make it, I know she will, she is strong, Gaara, take a hold of yourself, your loosing it,_ he thought to himself. _**Do not worry about me, I will walk away uninjured, I promise,**_ the wind kissed his cheek softly. He caught a quick glance and wink from Miyako before the match officially started.

She crouched forward and began focusing her Chakra. Whilst doing that she began analyzing her target. A Takigakure Genin, uses water Jutsu a lot and mainly uses genjutsu, easy. When she thought she had stored enough Chakra she began searching for a weak spot. This had all happened in the space of two seconds. "**Fūton: Kamikaze, **Wind release: Divine wind," she spoke swiftly, quickly doing the hand signs and unleashing dozens of tornadoes at least ten feet tall, again she began doing more hand signs "Sand style," she breathed. Sand whipped up in the miniature tornadoes. Speedily she slammed her hands together. All tornadoes came together, sweeping the ninja off his feet and into the eye of the storm. She winked at Gaara, who blushed slightly, and a devious grin formed. "I dedicate this to my good friend, my favourite sand ninja. **Sabaku Kyū**, Sand coffin," the sand covered him, head to toe, but he was still mid-air in the tornado. Gaara gasped, that was his technique. "Sandy wind burial: Memorial of the Demon," her hands moved rapidly as the tornado smashed to the ground, sand spurting everywhere. Rock shards flew past everyone, narrowly missing Naruto's hair. A small shard landed near Gaara's feet. Slowly he bent down and picked it up. It was a perfect heart shape, with his tattoo in the middle. Love. She winked at him once and waited. "This round goes to Miyako Takai," the proctor said before she jumped up near Gaara. "You did well before, Rock Lee is a very fast opponent and I'm glad you won," she beamed at him. He smiled and nodded. "Is the famous Gaara blushing," Temari walked forward.

"NO!" he snapped and stormed off.

"He so likes you," she giggled, "And congrats on your win."

"Thank You Temari and your win was very impressive and entertaining," Miyako bowed and walked off in search of Gaara.

-----------------------------Little Time Skip------------------------------------

"Gaara," Miyako called out. She was walking down a corridor, trying to find the missing ninja. "GAR-RAH," she yelled once more. She padded down the corridor until she heard someone whispering. Carefully she concealed herself and shuffled forward. The full moon was out. Hanging gracefully in the sky like a precious jewel. Stars shone innocently in the ebony sky, framing the moon. Miyako used to be jealous of the stars because most people loved them, they were always known and stars were never alone, they were always in small groups or giant clusters. In front of her were two men, she recognised both of them Kabuto and … _Baki_! "So that is what the legendary one-tailed demon looks like," Kabuto murmured. His silver hair swayed and his glasses shone when he turned his head. Kabuto was a young boy, no older that twenty. His hair was in a ponytail and was a stunning silver colour. "Yes," Baki answered. Baki was older and hid half his face behind a white cloth. They chatted for a while. Miyako was able to find out about their plan to take over Konoha. "Gaara would never," she cried silently, being careful not to be heard. She looked out to the distance, under the giant moon, Gaara stood. His clothes billowing out behind him. His brick red hair swaying beautifully, turquoise eyes were hard as stone. His skin looked creamy ivory under the gaze of the moon. How mystical he looked. Would he turn against this small village because of a man called 'Orochimaru'? She hoped not. "Oh and I will take care of our spy," Kabuto grinned maliciously. Miyako gasped quietly, 'had I been discovered, would I die now?' "No let me, think of this as a gift from Sunagakure to Otogakure, from sand to sound," Baki said politely. She crouched, ready to bolt if need be. Baki sprung up and disappeared. She breathed a sigh of relief before following him.


	6. Dont Leave

Several minutes later, she found him but was too late. Wind Sword, one of her favourite techniques, had killed their proctor. When Baki left, she padded over to the dead body. "Rest in peace, may you be guided by the moon to your new home," she murmured before closing his eyes. His body was bloody and slashed up; it took all her willpower to not drain his body. He was not her kill and it would be dishonourable, she did not fight him. She made it to the Hokage's home and knocked on the door. Two minutes later, he opened the wooden door and gasped. "I couldn't save him, it was too late, I should've been faster, he died on the rooftops in battle, killed by Wind Sword, I could not identify the assailant but all I know is it isn't Orochimaru, but it could be one of his henchmen," she murmured, tears pricking her eyes. "There was nothing you could do child, thank you for bringing him here, everyone will be warned to keep alert," he nodded. He guided her to place him in a giant hall where medics began working on him. "Hokage, I feel so guilty, maybe if I had trained more or been here earlier I could have saved him," she gritted her teeth.

"Do not feel guilty child, it is natural to feel guilty, get something to eat and get some sleep, maybe you will feel better in the morning, if not I'm sure the doctors could get you something," he tapped her shoulder. She nodded, bowed and ran away.

She ran towards the hotel where Gaara was staying. Carefully she knocked on the door, tears filling her soft brown eyes. He opened it moments later, his face filled with worry as he looked at her face. Her hair was stuck to her forehead and was out of place. Face spotted with blood and her clothes drenched in it. Her hands were shaking and she looked petrified and scared. Slowly he opened his arms out and she ran into them, burying her head in his shoulder. Normally the blood would have been too much but right now, nothing registered in his mind apart from something was upsetting Miyako. He wrapped his alabaster arms around her small, slim body and rested his chin on her head, allowing her to drench his clothes in her tears and the mystery blood.

She was not crying because the proctor was dead or that she was too slow. Maybe that was part of it but the main reason was that she knew she would side with Konohagakure. Gaara would obviously side with Sunagakure and she could not bare facing him in combat or killing him. Even though Sunagakure was her home, no one there loved her; the ANBU that trained her was from this little village. They had treated her with respect and made her feel happy. She was never alone then. Konoha was her second home and she would protect it with her life.

Gaara pulled her into his room and sat on the king sized bed, pulling Miyako onto his lap and keeping her head buried in his shoulder. He knew something had upset her and hatred started to boil up in his stomach. He would kill whoever hurt her this badly. For hours, she cried and finally fell asleep. Gaara never uttered a word, he was afraid of making it worst. She occasionally wrapped her arms around his neck, and he would hold her closer. Also, sometimes she looked up, her eyes streaming with fresh tears, she would apologise and he would wipe away the tears and smile faintly. Carefully he placed her in his bed and pulled the covers up. He seated himself on a chair nearby and watched her sleep, fearful that she would wake up and start crying again. How many people did she go to before him? Was he the first person she turned to? A warm fuzzy feeling began building up in his stomach and in his chest.

Gaara sat on the chair throughout the whole night, listening to her faint snores and shallow breathing. Three hours after she fell, asleep she began talking. At first, it was only faint mumbles and slurred words but her voice got clearer and her sentences longer. "Gaara," she mumbled. His head snapped in her direction. Had she woken up? He looked at her tranquil face, her eyes were shut and her heartbeat was slow. "Gaara … you never alone … again … love you … never … leave," she murmured before groaning. The warm fuzzy feeling that he felt before got stronger and stronger, it ran through his veins and his vision became slightly blurry. Did she truly love him? A couple hours later, she began tossing and turning, a sure sign that she was having a nightmare. "DON'T LEAVE GAARA … NO YOU … PROMISED," she screamed and a few silent tears escaped. Gaara became worried, should he wake her. Then something happened that decided everything. She screamed.


	7. Memories that question

Not just a normal scream, but a blood curdling, painful scream. He jumped off his chair and shook her awake. Her eyes were opened wide with fear, her skin glistening with sweat with hair matted to her forehead. Tears threatened to appear again. He picked her up and sat her on his lap once more. Stubbornly she blinked back the tears and managed to clear her throat. "G…Gaara … p…p…promise me … that you … you… wont l…l…leave … p…please," she choked out. "I won't, I promise," he smoothed out her hair and rocked her gently. "Th…thank y…you," she cried, tears making an entrance. Hesitantly she kissed his cheek and then buried her head in his shoulder. What she could not see was that Gaara's cheeks were dusty pink and that the dull ache that he felt before was filled with a loving pain, easily bearable. Miyako was unable to go back to sleep as Gaara was now unable to speak. "I'm sorry Gaara," she mumbled after a while, "I told myself I would be stronger and not cry."

"It's … alright," he whispered softly.

"What … are you thinking about?" she broke the small silence and looked up. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy. Her usual warm brown eyes were surrounded with long scarlet veins. Her cheeks were paler than usual, should he be worried? "Everything, the Chunin exams, my opponent and the obvious bloodlust…" he whispered.

"I can help with that one," she grinned widely showing dozens of pearly white teeth, only then did he pay attention to her top canines. Larger than usual like a tigers or a wolfs. At least one inch each. "Shocking isn't it, but they are perfect weapons and help with my killing technique, even though it can hinder my ability to talk,"

"How?" he asked, surprise written clearly on his face.

"**Her** fault, not mine," she brought her palm to her face, dug her tooth in and drew it all the way down to the bottom, blood smearing her left cheek. Carefully she brought it to his face and placed the centre part in the middle of his cheek as her thumb rubbed a soothing line under his right eye. His skin again began to absorb her blood but this time it felt even more dominant than last time. His back arched slightly and he gasped for oxygen. Again, she began humming her tune. His body immediately began to slump and relax. He could feel it, Shukaku was beginning to sleep, after all these years he had found something that could allow him to sleep. "**Sleep little Gaara, sleep my love**," she whispered delicately as his eyes closed. Carefully she picked him up and placed him under his covers. For the first time in thirteen years, Gaara slept peacefully.

_There I stood, waiting for destiny to find me. Sand whipped around me as she approached. Her beautiful auburn fur was matted with black blood. Her crimson eyes were filled with torment and pain. Black stripes patterned her bloody fur and her tails swished out behind. Carefully padding three more steps, she collapsed. Out cold, completely drained and probably knocking on deaths door, but I felt something drawing me into her, something yelling at me to save her. I did not even know this demon and yet I felt happy next to her. Like she was holding a piece of my destroyed heart. Like a jigsaw being completed. I grabbed the limp corpse and took her to my underground den. Her fur was silky under my paws and was surprisingly light. The sand greeted me as I lay the stranger down on the floor. For days I poured small amounts of Chakra into her body, I cleaned her fur and healed the injuries. She must have had at least a thousand tails, small ones and large ones, thin and thick, each one tipped with black, as if it had just been dipped in ink. Weeks later, she awoke, immediately she bounced up, her long sharp teeth were bared wildly and confusion swam in her beautiful ruby eyes. I smiled at her, I actually smiled. Her mouth opened a fraction and wonder filled her blood red eyes. "My name is Shukaku, I am the one who saved your life," I announced. Gasping, she bow down and mumbled a thank you. "What is your name?" _

"_Senbi no Tora-Ookami, but I prefer being called Tora," she looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Nice name, Tora, will you explain why you were wondering round in my territory,"_

"_Humans attacked me, I ran for my life and hid underground, where the sand protected me, everything went quiet so I decided it was safe, I was wrong, several times they assaulted me, over and over, never stopping," _

_I felt sorry for her and a burning feeling began building up in my stomach, anger began eating away at my brain, how I wanted to kill whoever did this to her. "I am sorry, I merely stumbled across here, sand makes me feel safe, it helps with the pain, I will leave if you want me to," she apologised._

"_No you may stay, but only as my assistant and my protector,"_

_She smiled and began whispering, "I will protect you no matter what, my blood is yours to spill, my body is yours to break, and my heart is yours to destroy …" _

"_And your soul is mine forever, I saved you so you are my property," I finished and grinned my most evil grin, but she merely smiled and nodded, "I will be your sword and your shield, your inspiration and servant, I am here to serve only you as you saved my life from certain death." I grunted once and began ascending towards the surface. "Follow me, I will teach you the basics around here, follow only my orders, I will protect you for now because you are still weak," I snarled and she followed, her face sombre and her tails swishing silently and mischievously._

_For months we were a team, we killed together and laughed together. Whilst she slept, I looked over her, always stroking her soft pointed ears. After a while, my feelings for my little servant became more predominant and began hurting. We became good friends and during the night, she mumbled my name but she also talked about a child, a small bundle of fur that belonged to both of us, she often referred to it as Amaterasu, the sun goddess. I asked her about if she wanted any children and she replied yes. I brushed my lips against hers and we were mates. We tried so many times but she either, didn't bear a child or it was born, dead. It broke my heart every time I saw her weep but she was determined to have this child. _

_Late one night, whilst we were attacking Sunagakure she screamed. I gritted my teeth against her pain and took her away, underground. I knew what was going to happen but I did not say a thing. Several painful hours later, she held a small bundle of fur in her paws. Its fur was short and sandy coloured like mine. It had its mothers beautiful black stripes and ten tails. Five of them had symbols like mine and all of them had the same dipped in ink effect. Its eyes were coal black and it was so tiny. She cooed at it and I named it Amaterasu. Tears trickled down Tora's face as I named it. Of course, it was severely premature but it was breathing, and I hoped she would become a beautiful demon one day._

_Then I heard the noise I had been dreading, the shouts and screams of humans. Tora was completely oblivious of the noise, she was busy being a good mother, and now I was going to protect my family. They had heard her when she was in labour and she was drained. No food and no chakra, she was defenceless. As they came forward, I attacked, unleashing many attacks and killing hundreds but they cornered me and sealed me inside a teakettle. They say I was a monk/priest that turned evil but of course, they are wrong. I was placed inside a monk as a test but I easily influenced him to kill, again I was released but they cornered me quicker as I began looking for my child and my mate. I was placed in many men but none survived. Finally, I was placed inside a women's womb where I met Gaara._

Gaara sat up panting, face dripping with sweat. '_That was your memory, wasn't it Shukaku_,' Shukaku grunted wearily and nodded. Miyako was sat on the chair beside the bed; her eyes were cold and hard. "We must get going, get changed and meet me outside, we have lots of training to do," her voice was like sharp, cold icicles, piercing right through his heart. Did everything that happened last actually happen, was he not dreaming? He hoped it was real.


	8. SHE arrives

A month later, the final rounds began. "Look at your opponents now," the new proctor produced a sheet of paper with everyone's name on. "So I'm facing Shikamaru, and I'm going second, how delightful," Miyako yawned. She walked off leaving everyone else studying the piece of paper. "Where do you think you're going?" the proctor shouted after her. She turned around and snarled, her eyes coal black. "I'm going to wait for my turn,"

"But…"

"I said I am going to wait," she spoke slowly and clearly.

"I make the rules so don't argue with me," he shouted.

"As you said there are no rules and I am not arguing, I am simply stating a fact," she bared her elongated canines.

"DUDE, SHE GOT BIGGER CANINES THAN ME AND AKAMARU PUT TOGETHER," Kiba yelled from the crowd and the proctor cringed away from her feral smile. He began to stutter slightly and averted his gaze. "Thought so," she snapped before walking away. "Who is that disrespectful girl?" the Kazekage murmured.

"Miyako Takai, she is a sand ninja, don't you know her," the Hokage replied. He shook his head.

Miyako did not watch Naruto's match but simply knew that he would win, with the help of Kyuubi of course. "Miyako Takai and Shikamaru Nara," her name was called out.

"Good luck," Temari patted her back and Miyako smiled back and nodded. "Yes, may you succeed," Gaara whispered.

"Yeah, then you may face my brother, we'll see who wins there," Kankuro laughed.

"Unlikely, I would either forfeit or I would go easy on him, I would not destroy his chances of becoming the best no matter what, I'm here to protect him not destroy, "she growled before walking towards the centre of the arena.

"The match starts ………………………………. now," the proctor shouted. Miyako rolled her shoulders and her neck, making the revolting sound again, "Don't think about using any shadow possession jutsu's."

"And why not," he asked.

"Because how can you use a _shadow possession_ Jutsu against someone that doesn't have a shadow," she grinned, her eyes getting deeper, more mysterious and more threatening by the second. Everyone looked at her feet and was surprised to find no black outline. "How the hell… what sort of genjutsu are you using," he asked, slightly outraged that his first plan had been foiled. "You can sit there and ponder all you like, you can watch the ground that I walk on all day and you will find I have no shadow," she smiled, her face become eviler and more sinister, "How do you think I get around and not be noticed? Why do you think I am on every rogue ninja's hit list? I kill silently, no shadow to give me away, no footsteps to trace, I was born like this." '_What a drag, and this girl is creeping me out seriously_' he thought. "**Fūton: Jūha Shō, **Wind release: Beast Wave palm. She gathered chakra in her palm and shot it forward. It hit him and began slashing at his skin as he placed his arms in front of his face to protect it. "What's the matter Shikamaru, Scared," her eyes widened as her pupil dilated. "**Kokuangyo No Jutsu,** Infinite Darkness Jutsu," she giggled crazily, "Wind style," her hand movements were lightning fast. "Sand Style," she guffawed. Black clouds began to dominate the sky and all forms of light were blacked out. "I can't see a thing, what a drag, she could be anywhere," he mumbled aloud."Ultimate Darkness," she hissed.

"Gotta stay alert gotta listen carefully,"

"What's the matter Shikamaru, afraid of the dark, afraid of the things that go **BUMP** in the night," he felt her hot breath on the back of his neck. He spun around and reached out but no one was there. "Poor little Shikamaru, can you not see," she kicked him, right at the back of his knees. He collapsed with a thud. He heard a crazy, high pitched giggled. The sun finally burst through the ebony clouds. "Someone's interfering, someone is gonna get hurt, ANBU Black Ops, afraid that Orochimaru would attack the Hokage," she sung, "Well, I wouldn't let him."

"What is wrong with you?" Shikamaru got up.

"I'm a bit deprived, you see I ran out of medicine and it's really taking its toll," she jumped behind him forcing him to stumble back. "SO BORING, time to just end it," she rummaged through her pocket and found a long piece of string. It was plaited perfectly with green, blue and yellow string. It had a small loop at the top and two tassels at the end. It was at least thirty centimetres in length. "What is that?" the proctor asked.

"It is a piece of chakra infused string," she snarled as he backed off. Quickly Shikamaru threw a kunai, cutting through her sleeve and skin. "GO Shikamaru," Ino yelled.

"Think you're bad boy, eh? You just ruined my favourite top, ah well, something's need to be showed," she shrugged and ripped her sleeves off her black turtleneck. "**Sabaku Kyū,** Sand Coffin," her eyes gleamed as the sand covered her soon to be prey. The arena erupted in gasps and questions. "Surprised," she held her arms up. They were badly scarred with many silver lines. Others were angry pink. In total, she had counted four hundred slashes on her right arm and god knows how many on her left. "Want to see something worst, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Kankuro, Hokage, Kazekage, Shukaku, want to see what I have done to protect the sand village, this village and you, Gaara," she snarled loudly. She turned her back on Shikamaru and pulled her top up so her back was showing and her body was still covered. "This is what happened when I got caught, saving your life Gaara," she whispered. Every pair of eyes settled on the long slashes that now marred her back. They were severely deep and on one, you could see a slight fragment of bone. Twenty-three gashes in total decorated her back. She pulled her top back down. "This lot was for protecting the sand village," she turned back to him and pulled her top back up but to the bottom of her bra this time. She had an eight pack but that was badly damaged by several wounds that looked like claws from a giant beast. All of them were angry red and old blood was smeared across her porcelain skin. Also, she had a seal of a sun surrounding her navel and a moon inside the sun. "H… how?" Gaara gasped.

"I got caught three times, the first time was because thirty assassins were coming for you, Gaara, I narrowed them down to ten but one of them grabbed me from behind. They tortured me for days, ordering me to give my name, and where you were but my mouth stayed sealed. They did many horrific jutsu's on me but I refused to speak apart from the curse words. On the fifth day, I managed to conjure up enough chakra to escape and wipeout all ninja in the area. My wounds were not that severe, I lost a lot of blood but that did not matter, that was seven years ago, I had just graduated and I had become a Genin. The second time, rogue water nin were going to attack Sunagakure, some Jonin and many Genin were going to attend the Chunin exams so there were not enough ninja to protect the village. I took all but one out; again, she took me back to her base and tortured me for answers. I was able to crush her inside her own base and I escaped. That was just over a month ago. The wounds keep reopening and yeah it hurts but what is life without a bit of pain," she explained.

"And the third time?" Shikamaru gasped.

"Two weeks ago, I was patrolling the borders of this tiny village. Actually, I had gone ten miles out and ran round the village perimeter ten times. On my tenth lap, I ran into an ambush. Sound ninja. They put up a good fight but there were only eight. I killed all of them but I didn't see the ninth one, the one to protect them. He pushed me up against a tree and interrogated me. When I refused to answer, he threw me to the ground and slashed at my throat and my upper chest. He completely shredded my windpipe but **she** repaired it for me. I threw a burst of chakra into his stomach and blew his organs out of his back. Then I destroyed his brain and cleared the area up, this is the damage I took," she pulled her top down her shoulders and to the middle of her chest. "You think I wear these clothes because of fashion, no I wear them because they cover my mistakes, they cover up the evidence of torture," she growled. Red lines covered her neck and they patterned her upper chest with a delicate crisscross pattern. "WHO IS THIS **'SHE' **YOU TALK ABOUT?" Shikamaru yelled.

"So impatient, gawd," she pulled her top up again so the only flesh she showed were her arms and face. "Shall I tell them, or do **you** want to," she whispered silently. "_I shall tell them, you rest my child, let me take over,"_ the wind screeched forcing everyone to cover their ears. Miyako closed her eyes and then reopened them. The only difference now was they shone scarlet like the colour of fresh blood. Her teeth were slightly longer and her stance changed. She looked wild, feral and completely untameable. Black chakra flowed out of her in the form of ten tails. Ten, thick, black, dangerous tails. Her nails had grown as well, into long claws. "**It's been a long time since this has happened, aw, feels good to be alive, to be in control, to be almost completely free**,"Miyako purred, her voice was rougher, like a tigers roar or a wolfs howl. She yawn, baring all of her long, sharp ivory teeth. "So who am I talking to now, Miyako or the demented version of her," Shikamaru asked sombrely.

"**You may call me … Tora**," she basically purred again. Something stirred inside of Gaara, something that should have lain dormant. Anger bubbled up first. Why didn't she tell him before? Then sadness washed over him. Did that mean Shukaku's child died? Love was the last thing to burn through his veins. She was still alive, but did she really want him back? So many unanswered questions, so many thoughts stinging his sadistic brain. He took one-step forward and 'Miyako's' head snapped up. "**Stay**," she growled. "What are you?" many people yelled from the audience. "**SILENCE! Allow me to explain before you throw your hatred in my direction, I wish for no pity, I wish for no fake reassurances, I only wish for Gaara to know the truth**," 'Miyako' yelled above the noise. "**This is who I am and my past, Gaara, if you choose to hate me afterwards then so be it**,


	9. Her gruesome past

_I am the thousand-tailed tiger wolf, Senbi no Tora-Ookami, well that is the name I gave myself. Many say that it is just a story, a fairytale told to scare little children but the truth is, it is not just a story, it is my life._

_Many hundreds of years ago, when demons used to freely roam the lands there was one that was always alone. When humans began to find their feet and their chakra that was the time when our numbers hit an all time low. Mercilessly I was attacked repeatedly. I took refuge in an abandoned underground cave, where sand protected me, like a second skin. Carefully I resurfaced after everything calmed down to find only nine demons survived. I was yet again attacked, my bones broken and my skin scarred, I walked across the desert in search for a friend, an ally to explain everything and that is when I came across Shukaku. He helped me tend to my wounds and even donated a small amount of Chakra to keep me alive; I was unconscious during this time. I became his servant and protector. We became good friends and then mates. I longed for a child to call my own, I longed for the small bundle that would grow up with my help and then find its own mate and have children of its own. Shukaku helped me with this passion, this dream but each attempt failed. I would either, not bear a child or it would be born severely premature and dead. I would weep for the dead child and try again. _

_One night I was attacking the village of Sunagakure for something to eat when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. Immediately Shukaku rushed me away. He knew what the pain meant. Several painful hours later, I held a small bundle of fur in my auburn paws. Its fur was short and sandy coloured like Shukaku's. It had my black stripes and ten tails. Five of them had symbols like his and all of them had the same dipped in ink effect. Its eyes were coal black and it was so tiny. It was premature but it was breathing and it was alive, he named it Amaterasu, after the Sun Goddess, I cried when he named her, it was the name I had always loved. Joyfully, I cooed in my rough voice. I thanked Shukaku many times but he was too preoccupied. He had heard humans in the distance, they were hunting us. He tried to protect me but he was transferred to a teakettle. I was too weak from the birth, too tired because I had not fed, but I had to try, for my daughter and I would rescue Shukaku. Angrily I stepped in front of my cub but they got behind me, and took the newborn, slaughtering it in front of my very eyes, she was barely minutes old and they heartlessly killed her, my baby. One of the only people I cared about. They had destroyed both of my family. The anger that I felt was pure and I slaughtered many men before my soul was split in two and placed inside two newborns. These newborns were taken far away from each other, in hope that they would never see each other, and reuniting the demon shards that they held._

_Twenty years later, a young man named Mamoru Tora was walking through the forest, scavenging and foraging for his mother. He had ink black hair that was cut short, his brown eyes were the colour of chestnuts and his skin was fairly tanned. He came across a beautiful maiden. Her name was Amaya Ookami. Her hair was waist length and shone bronze and gold. Her eyes were cerulean blue and her skin was fair, smooth and soft to the touch. She was also foraging. Immediately they fell in love and several months later, they were married. No one knew that they carried the demon shards but a few people were suspicious. Amaya wanted a child and so they tried. Successfully she bore a girl but the demon shards in their bodies had been reunited in the unborn baby. Villagers began to believe the stories and wanted the small family dead. Late at night, Mamoru was walking home when he was murdered. They came for his wife but she had fled Sunagakure. She had found out about her demon child and tried to kill me in her womb but nothing could touch me. She was waiting for me to be born, then she would kill me but I could see into my 'mothers' mind, I was conscious from the very first second and knew that my 'mother' would kill me. Several months later, she went into labour. As soon as I was born she raised a kunai up high, as she brought it down, then I changed form, into a demon, even though I only had ten tails,(like my deceased baby) my fur was short and my body was small, I was pure evil. I attacked my 'mother' and then morphed back. A poor farmer stumbled across me and brought me to his house, just outside of Suna. When the farmer saw the black pattern that was across my stomach, he began to question other farmers and the villagers. The pattern was a sun shape around my navel with a moon inside of it. He found out that I was a demon and tried to kill me, like my deranged 'mother'. Again, I changed and murdered him and his family. I was passed down from farmer to farmer, killing each one in turn after they found out what I was. _

_When she was able to walk, I began teaching the human child that I inhabited. She had no name so I gave her one. Miyako Takai. Her first name meant 'Beautiful Night Child' and her surname meant 'Death'. I taught her everything, ninjutsu, taijustu, kinjutsu, bunshinjutsu and genjutsu. I taught her techniques that only Jonin and ANBU know. I found out that Shukaku inhabited a small boy but Miyako found herself attracted to him as I am attracted to Shukaku, well not exactly. I loved Shukaku and we were mates, we had a child together but she was brutally murdered. Miyako loved Gaara because of his past, how he looked, how he treated her better than his siblings and his power. Some nights Miyako would not be able to sleep so I sang to her what my demon mother used to sing to me. As Gaara called it, it's was our tune._

_It would help her sleep and my demon mother called it the song of a thousand sleeping souls, and I knew why. Miyako and I would stay up for hours on end as I told her about my past, she would laugh at my silly mistakes and smile at my romance, she would growl at the hunters and cry at Amaterasu's death and finally when I told her about her mother she despised her; she hated her mother as I hated her. She vowed she would help me find Shukaku. She even said she would free me but I snarled at her and said no. If she did try to free me, it would kill her, even though I hate humans, Miyako was like a daughter to me, she would never disobey me or even backchat. Every time that she followed Gaara, she put her life on line. I thank her. After all the torture, she has gone through, after all the hate that got thrown at her and the loneliness that used to ice over her heart. No one listened to us, no one cared about us. I had a good life before humans took it from me. A beautiful baby, a loving mate, I would give anything to have it back. Yet some days, I wonder to myself, maybe being trapped inside this human is good, she cares for me, even though she is only a frail human she really does love me. We are like mother and daughter, sometimes she gets so angry, so peed off, the only solution is to let me kill them, but Miyako can be compassionate. She didn't want to kill all the time, just to feed me but she suffered in silence. Until one night, she was talking in her sleep, as per usual and she was screaming, she didn't want to kill. So the next morning I taught her how to make a temporary solution, it would satiate me and keep her mind together. Recently, her body has been breaking down, her mood always changes, her body is literally falling apart and worst of all, she is going crazy, without the medication, she goes mad, and it hurts, both of us. I know it is all my fault, if I wasn't inside this child then she would be happier but she insists that life without me would be torture, she wouldn't have found out about love or true anger. That is who and what I am_," she concluded.


	10. Explaination and Finish

Sakura's eyes were brimming with tears, as were Ino's. Choji had stopped munching and Naruto was quiet. Actually, the whole arena was quiet. 'Miyako' looked towards Gaara, his face was a mixture of pain, sadness and most of all recognition. She blinked and her eyes were brown again. "I'm sorry," she whispered her voice back to normal.

"So … you're … a … demon?" Shikamaru asked. Miyako nodded.

"I know it isn't that rare anymore I mean, now that there are ten of us, well for now, in at least five years the natural order of the world will be restored, only nine demons will walk the planet again, I will not be one of them," she spoke softly. "Why?" Gaara growled. Her head snapped in his direction.

"Like Neji said, you can't avoid your destiny, I know that now he has changed his mind but he was still right, my destiny will involve my death because I made my destiny involve my death, protecting you is not a part time job and even ANBU Black Ops would severely struggle. The only thing that is certain, is that the prophecy will be fulfilled," she looked at her bare feet.

"What prophecy?" Shikamaru asked.

"I made it myself, it is more like a poem, and it goes like this: _I will protect you no matter what, my blood is yours to spill, my body is yours to break, my heart is yours to destroy but my soul is yours forever. _And sometime in the future it will go like this: _I will protect you no matter what, my blood is yours to spill, my body is yours to break, my heart is yours to destroy but my soul is yours forever. My blood has been spilt for you, my body broken, my heart has been shattered, my duty has been fulfilled, and yet my soul remains yours._ The second part of the prophecy has been completed, the first one will be the last one completed then I will be free, I will soar upon the clouds and wait for Gaara to join me. That will be my true happiness," she explained.

"I won't let you kill yourself," Gaara yelled.

"Shut up, and let me finish my match," she snapped and turned back to Shikamaru. Carefully she placed the loop around her middle finger, so it was on the back of her hand. She aligned the bracelets on her wrist, black was the closest then blue then red. She wove the plaited string under the black bracelet, pulled it up slightly then put it under, knotting the black bracelet in place. She did the same with the blue one then the red. The green/yellow/blue string travelled up her arm to her elbow crease, in a perfect line. She pulled it tight then grabbed a kunai and engraved some symbols in her palm. Wind, Water and Fire. Blood freely dripped off her fingertips as she held her hand, palm down. "What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"You'll see," she grinned wildly. She pressed her undamaged left hand to her forehead. "Mind Chakra, activate," she murmured as red energy began building up in her left palm. After several seconds, she placed her collected chakra into the red bracelet. Placing her left palm on her gut, she did the same thing, but this time building up blue chakra, "Body Chakra, Activate." Placing it inside the blue bracelet her hand flitted to her heart. Inhaling deeply she began storing black chakra. "Heart Chakra, Activate," she growled and winced, placing it in the black band. She pulled the plaited string tight and a feral grin replaced her painful one. Suddenly her hand began to tremble. "Not now," she gasped her face a mixture of shock, terror and pain. She grasped the top of her right arm but the tremors had already spread to her body. Her knees buckled beneath her as her eyes watered. "No, no ... father … save me … help … please," she murmured and clutched her head, screaming uncontrollably. "I recognise that, remember Gaara does the same thing, before that thing comes out," Kankuro whispered to Temari.

"I know, I'm worried, she said she needed medicine or else her body would fall apart," Temari choked.

"Temari, Kankuro, what's going to happen to Miyako, what's going to happen to Tora?" Gaara pulled at Kankuro's sleeve. Miyako's screams became louder and ear piercing. "We need to do something," Gaara looked innocent, completely innocent because he didn't know what was going to happen, was she going to die, or change or return to normal. For once Gaara was truly worried and even scared. "SAVE ME … HELP … DON'T LEAVE … YOU … PROMISED," Miyako screeched. Gaara gasped as a memory came flooding back, Miyako lay on the bed, her face covered with sweat, her face was twisted in pain and agony as she screamed for Gaara as she yelled for help. "Blood, she needs blood," Gaara whispered. '_And if her blood is good for me then I'm guessing my blood is good for her_,' "Make me bleed, for Miyako's sake make me bleed," Gaara shook his brother. Kankuro gasped then nodded, he drew a kunai and cut his palm. Gaara watched in fascination as scarlet droplets flew through the sky. After pulling himself out of the daze, he jumped down out of the waiting zone and flitted to Miyako's side. "Miyako, look at me," he briefly touched her shoulder before she snarled and jumped back, then again she collapsed to the ground. "Sand Coffin," he said hoarsely as sand covered Miyako, holding her to the ground as he touched her cheek with his palm. Her skin slowly began absorbing his blood, her brown eyes glazed over and her body hung limp, only supported by the sand and his hand. "Stay awake, stay alive," he whispered into her ear. She blinked once and her face softened. "You stayed," she whimpered.

"Yeah, I promised didn't I," she grinned and removed his hand and the sand surrounding her. "You have a round to win, remember," he jumped back to the waiting area.

"Yeah, I remember, now where was I, oh yeah," she pulled the plaited string tight and cautiously got to her feet. "Triple elemental rasengan," she yelled as black chakra began to flow around her. "Fiery Mind, Attack," she threw a small ball of fire chakra at Shikamaru, stunning him and burning through the sand, setting him free. "Not very good are you," he smirked.

"Watery Body, Go," she threw medium sized, twin balls of water chakra, both knocking him over and damaging his arms. "Heart of the Storm, Complete," she threw a large ball of black, wind chakra forward. Forcing rocks to fly everywhere. It left a large canal in the ground as Shikamaru was hit, making him fly and knocking him unconscious. "I declare this match …" the proctor began.

"Stop," Miyako, snarled, "I have not finished," her eyes began to glaze red. He paced back two steps. She undid the plaited string and pulled it round so it was on her palm. She placed it under the black band, pulled it up, and wrapped it around her middle finger before knotting it half way. Using her extra long canines, she drew blood from each of her fingertips on her left hand and drew them down her right forearm, brushing the string. She stalked over to Shikamaru's limp body and placed her hand on his forehead. Grunting she pulled a string of chakra from her heart and connected it to the black band. "What is she doing," the Kazekage asked.

"The string round her middle finger is there to focus her chakra; she is using her ability and 'heart chakra' to heal Shikamaru. The rasengan that she did severs chakra veins, tears muscles, damages the brain, breaks bones and can rupture organs, I've only every seen it done once, it killed the last person who did it because heart chakra is almost impossible to tap into and life threatening unless you are literally dying and even then it is hard. She is using this chakra to heal the wounds she had inflicted upon Shikamaru, but it only heals the inside, third degree burns cannot be healed," the Hokage explained.

"So she is talented, but only because of a demon," the Kazekage purred.

"Yes but even without her demon, she is a formidable opponent," the Hokage concluded.

"I've heal him, the match is now over," Miyako told the proctor before walking off, towards the doors. "Where are you going," Gaara asked.

"You're going to break your promise, aren't you, I can feel it, I'm protecting Konoha no matter what, I don't care which side you are on," a tear escaped from the corner of her eye. "How…"

"I spied, that is the reason why I broke down a month ago because I knew that you would choose this path, I have now learnt to toughen up a bit but …" she turned and ran. "Miyako…" he breathed, trying catching up to her but she ran faster and faster and then she was only a blur.


	11. Love?

"I'm not doing the mission," Gaara growled at Baki.

"WHAT! You must, your Kazekage told you to," he yelled, outraged. "I'm not fighting against Miyako," Gaara snapped, slowly he tried unclenching his fist but he found it impossible. "Talk some sense into him, he must do it," Baki ordered Temari and Kankuro. "I'm sorry but I can not face Miyako either, one, she is stronger than us and two, Gaara cares about her and so do I, we have become friends," Temari whispered. Baki growled and then turned to Kankuro, "What about you Kankuro,"

"I can not do this mission; I can see that Gaara is in love with this girl, even though he would never admit it. Do you want to be the person responsible for killing the person that he cares about, he would hunt us down and kill us, I would rather be eaten alive by Shino's chakra eating bugs," Kankuro said solemnly whilst Gaara's cheeks dusted pink. "I'm not in love with her, Shukaku is in love with Tora, that is it," Gaara growled under his breath.

"You were in love with her before she told you, we saw her go to your apartment, we saw you take her in, we watched you comfort her, and she loves you too because she was the first person she went to after departing from the Hokage's office," Temari patted Gaara's shoulder.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER, IT'S ONLY SHUKAKU INFLUENCING MY EMOTIONS, THAT IS ALL," he screamed. Everyone turned their heads to someone's sharp intake of breath, then a choked sob and finally tears hitting the concrete. "Miyako…" Gaara breathed before running after their spy. "Temari, Kankuro help me get her," they nodded once before jumping in different directions. After several hours, they had her. Kankuro held her arms behind her back and Temari watched out for any threats. Miyako's eyes burned with hatred, anger and … where was that usual gleam in her eye. It looked like someone or something had died within her. "Miyako …" Gaara started.

"SHUT UP, DON'T TALK TO ME, I HATE YOU, HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU, I VOWED TO PROTECT YOU AND THIS IS MY RESPONSE," she growled.

"Miyako …" he tried again.

"I SAID SHUT IT, I NEVER WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ESCAPE YOUR LIPS, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, LET GO, LET GO LET GO LET GO," she squirmed around, trying to get free. "She's got a big mouth this one hasn't she," Kankuro whispered. Miyako stared at Kankuro, shooting deadly daggers at him. "Miyako…" Gaara growled.

"SHUT UP, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY AT THE MOMENT, I'M NEVER LISTENING TO YOU AGAIN, NEVER EVER, EVER, EVER," she screamed.

"Miyako…"

"I'M NOT LISTENING, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH …," she ranted until a pair of lips captured hers. He let go after a few moments and her legs gave way. "Hold her up," he ordered his brother, who was now just staring, his jaw touching the floor. Kankuro picked up the limp Miyako. "Miyako…" Gaara tried saying but she was shouting again. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT, AS YOU SAID, YOU DON'T LOVE ME, AND YOU'RE JUST SATISFYING SHUKAKU'S NEEDS YOU PEVERTED LITTLE JINCHŪRICHI."

'What did I do to deserve this,' he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN WILL YOU!" he shouted at Miyako. Her mouth stayed shut and her skin got paler and paler. "How long have we got left until the end of the Chunin exams," he asked Kankuro.

"Not long, two sound nin are next and then it's you and Uchiha," he replied.

"Better make this quick," Gaara grumbled before talking to Miyako, "I only said those things so Baki didn't think I was weak, also now he is going to target you to get me to do the mission, also it is true that Shukaku loves Tora but …" he struggled to finish. "I think, what Gaara is trying to say is that he doesn't hate you, he feels something else towards you, Gaara do you get a dull ache in your heart when she speaks to you but you can't see her," Temari walked behind him.

He nodded.

"Do you get a warm fuzzy feeling in your veins when she says your name?"

He nodded.

"That night, when she was asleep and she said she loved you, did your heart almost burst with joy and happiness?"

He nodded.

"Does the thought of her being killed or even injured make you angry?"

He nodded.

"Do you love her?"

He nodded, his cheeks flushed pink. "No he doesn't, he thinks he knows the meaning of love, but what has he got to compare against," she closed her eyes. Then the worst thing for Gaara happened. She began coughing.


	12. Death

Blood came pouring out of her mouth and nose. Not the blood that he expected either. It was black blood. It clashed against her ivory skin as Kankuro's grip faded and she collapsed onto her knees, coughing up a fountain. "Gaara what are you doing, go help her whilst I get medical nin," Temari ran off. He was pinned to the spot, by shock. One, by her harsh words and two, she was dying in front of his very eyes. She tried getting up and holding it in but her knees were too weak and more blood just spurted out of her nose. "Gaara, what should we do," Kankuro asked, his face a mixture of worry and fright. If she died, then Gaara would be very upset and so would Shukaku. The coughing fit died and she wiped the blood of her chin. Her breathing was harsh and erratic, her heart was stuttering and Gaara was sure she was dieing. He saw red when she vomited up more blood and it began seeping out of her arms and neck. The scars, they were reopening. She screamed again, louder than before, louder than in the arena, louder than in his room. She gripped her head and black trickled out of her ears. Then she lay limp. Her chest didn't move and her body didn't twitch even the slightest. Kankuro dashed towards her and began using CPR; he cleared her airways and carried on. Gaara still hadn't moved, "GAARA, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST DO SOMETHING, I CAN'T REVIVE HER ON MY OWN," Kankuro yelled. The sound of ninja's approaching still didn't get Gaara to move. Even the sound of Shukaku yelling at him to save his mate sounded like T.V static. 'Was she right? Did I really love her? Was it just Shukaku?' his brain fired question after question at him. The medic nin ran straight past him and took Kankuro's place. "Gaara, why didn't you help," Kankuro walked to his sister who was trying to move Gaara. He snapped out of his daze and looked at his brothers hands, they were painted ebony. "Let's get you to your apartment," Temari literally dragged Gaara.

The next day Temari took Gaara to the hospital. Kankuro was still there, filling the doctors in on information and keeping an eye on Miyako. "May we see Miyako Takai," Temari asked the receptionist. "Um… I'm sorry, she's beyond critical condition, I can't let anyone in," she apologised.

"Let us see her," Gaara growled, banging his fist on the desk.

"I'm sorry, doctor's orders, I can't let anyone in," she looked up and flinched from Gaara's deathly glare. "Let us see her," he repeated a guttural snarl building up in his chest. "I…m re…really s…s…sorry … but … no one ca…can see h…her," the receptionist apologised. "I'm sorry for Gaara's temper, he made a mistake yesterday and he is really angry at that," Temari began steering her outraged brother towards the door. "Wait… Gaara and Temari, right?" the receptionist whispered. Temari nodded. "Oh come this way, Miyako has been demanding you since she was conscious," she got up and started down the hall.

The white door creaked open and Gaara caught a glimpse of the girl he had been waiting to see. Her chest was barely moving, her whole body was covered in black stained bandages, apart from her head. So peaceful, she was sleeping peacefully apart from the odd wince and gasp. "I'm sorry, she died four times last night, her wounds keep reopening, when we got to her, her lungs were filled up with blood and she's suffered many internal blows to the heart and brain, we can't figure out why she is leaking black blood though," the receptionist explained and then left the room. Gaara walked over to the girl he thought he loved. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Gaara?" she whispered, her voice barely audible. "Yes," he whispered back as he knelt down next to the bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things, I know they hurt you a lot, Tora didn't want me to say anything like that, that is why this happened," she croaked. "Tora did this to you?"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have said anything, I know it hurt, she was angry with me so she did what she could to make me pay, she regrets it now because if I died then so would she," she began panting before letting out a quiet shriek. "So how was the … match … with Uchiha?"

"It was put on hold as soon has they heard a ghastly scream, even some ANBU Black Ops came. The Hokage and Kazekage put the match on hold, because there are not enough medic's around, they're all looking after you and the Hokage doesn't want you to die and even two ANBU were able to persuade the Hokage to place them near your room until you make a full recovery," he explained. She chuckled slightly and winced. "What hurts?"

"It would be easier to ask me what doesn't hurt," she chuckled again, this time black began to seep through the bandages and pool at the hollow of her throat. "Damn not again," she wheezed before two medics rushed in. They scooted Gaara and Temari out whilst they sorted out the problem. "She looks bad, and I mean real bad," Temari sounded worried. "She'll survive, I know she will," Gaara growled before walking back in the room.

"We haven't finished, so get out kid," one of the medics growled. "No, I stay here, no matter what," Gaara snarled.

"Let him stay," she panted before passing out.

"Fine," the medics growled and continued changing her bandages. Gaara was surprised when they went to her legs, cuts marred her skin and he could see little bits of bone everywhere, yet he stayed silent. He averted his gaze when they took the ones on her chest away.

"So why do you have black blood," Gaara asked when she regained consciousness. "You know how Tora made me take medicine, well my natural blood colour is black, like hers, but her blood is too thick for my heart and it can have trouble pumping the stuff around so the medicine makes it red and thinner," she whispered. Temari had gone to find Kankuro so he was all alone with her. ". _I will protect you no matter what, my blood is yours to spill, my body is yours to break, my heart is yours to destroy but my soul is yours forever, my blood has been spilt for you, my body broken," _she whispered faintly. "No, no, not now, please," He semi closed his eyes.

"It's alright Gaara, I have plenty of years left, I may even have ten," she chuckled before wincing; cautiously she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. He stood up, still holding her hand and bent over her, his lips centimetres from hers. His breath made her lips tingle ever so slightly. He carefully pressed them down onto hers. She forced her arms to wrap around his neck, even though the pain was almost unbearable. This kiss took all the pain away; it clouded up her mind and erased time. To her they seemed to be floating on a bed of nothingness. He felt this way too. They separated for oxygen and he placed the back of his other hand on her cheek. "Not bad for a second attempt," she giggled as his cheeks burst into flames. Again, she gasped, "You're in pain," he stated.

"It's nothing, you've had worst," she held her breath for a while.

"I have?" he forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, I was told, from birth that everyone hated me, I was never given any false sense of hope, any false sense of love or friendship, I fought for you, the two villages and myself that was it, I never fought for the people in the village, just the village," she faintly smiled but her eyes were drooping.

"Get some sleep, you need sleep to recover," he patted her hand.

"Mustn't sleep, shouldn't sleep, I peed off the reaper when I was a child so he isn't happy at the moment, he's over in the corner waiting for me to sleep, waiting for his chance, I know I can't escape him but at least I must avoid him, for now," she was fighting for survival. "It's not my time yet, the prophecy has not been completed, when it had been done you may take my soul but I need it right now," she mumbled. Gaara felt an eerie presence pass through him; ice seemed to touch his bones. "Get away from him, get away, no don't touch him, he's mine, stay away," her voice and eyes were full of shock and terror, then hardened instantly. "I'll use it, I know how to, I may not have much chakra but I can easily use it, I'll take us both down, down to hell, I don't care if you think I'm bluffing," she placed her hands in front of her chest and formed a hand sign. "Miyako, do I need to get a doc…" he squeezed her hand.

"Shh, no doctors, if they hear me then they'll knock me out, then he will get his revenge, no, must not let him, the dangerous time is almost upon us," she jumped out of bed and cried out in pain. Grabbing a handful of clothes, she grabbed his hand and shot out of the window. Again, she winced as she dropped to the ground. "Let's go, before he catches up," she whispered before jumping from tree to tree. '_I must find her, again_,' he sighed heavily before jumping after her.


	13. Leaving

The sky turned deep blue and then ebony black. Silent angels began twinkling and singing their soft song in the breeze. "Can you hear that, the angels are keeping death away, he's at least ten miles out but he won't come looking any further," Miyako whispered. He chuckled slightly and pulled her to the floor. They both looked up into the endless sky, "Why do you persist on protecting me," Gaara broke the silence.

"Because, Gaara, I have to protect you, even kill myself if necessary. You see, my father, used to work for yours, and all of your fathers followers had to sell their first child's freedom, I am one of your personal guards. The others that were sworn to you were killed, I escaped because both my parents were killed and many thought that the child was dead as well," she explained, a frown was permanently placed on her face. "You have a seal on your stomach don't you," he pressed; he needed to find out more information.

"Yeah, my 'mother' had a sun on her stomach and my father had a crescent moon, I got both, it's just a precaution so Tora doesn't get free, I know they want to though, I can feel her, drawing me closer and closer to you, it's nice, I kind of feel loved," she looked away and blushed. Gaara chuckled again.

"I know what you mean, I no longer feel alone, even though I have only known you for a month, I feel closer to you than I do my siblings," he turned her face back to his. "You should get some sleep, you need to heal,"

"I really don't wanna but your too comfy to say no to so …" she yawned, "Goodnight," Placing her head on his chest, she fell asleep. He ran his hand through her soft hair a couple times before pulling her closer to him.

Miyako woke up several times that night, gasping in pain and screaming in terror. Each time Gaara held her closer, trying to wipe away all tears that appeared. Dawn finally approached and Miyako woke with a start. She was crouched ready to spring away at a moments notice. "What's wrong, who's there," Gaara hissed.

"He's out there, the angels have stopped singing, he's coming closer, I can feel his chakra, I can smell his scent and I can taste the evil," she whimpered.

"Who?" he hissed again, but he already knew the answer.

"Death, can you not smell his scent, the smell of rotting flesh and old blood, the smell of fear and anxiety, he's nearby, watch out," she pulled Gaara to the side as three birds fell from the sky. No physical wounds dotted their skin, no blood spotted their feathers. The three birds were dead. "I told you so, we must get back into Konoha, we should be safe if we warn them," she blurred past him, he followed.

"Hokage," she knocked at a wooden door. An old wrinkly man opened the door and yawned. "Miyako, you shouldn't be out of the hospital," he grumbled.

"No time, death is upon us, I must leave to keep him away but I sense that if I leave something bad will happen," she gushed, her face getting paler and paler. "What do you mean 'death is upon us,'" he raised an eyebrow.

"I first saw him in the hospital, stood in the corner of the room; he was waiting for me to fall asleep. When I refused he went to attack Gaara so we ran, we stayed out all night because the angels protected us. Now the angels are gone he has come back, he's going to hurt everyone if I do not leave, but if I do leave then I sense something is going to happen, look at the sun, look at the rainbow," she explained. The Hokage looked up and gasped. "There is only one person that I know of that can control snakes and he had already visited, hasn't he," she growled.

"Yes, indeed he has," the Hokage, mumbled. Miyako gasped and her hand flew to her ears, trying to block out the noise. Her eyes, squeezed tightly shut. "Miyako, what is wrong," Gaara patted her back.

"CAN YOU NOT HEAR IT, IT HURTS, SO MUCH," she cried, blood trickling out of her ears and nose. "Is it Genjutsu?" he pleaded the Hokage.

"NO!" she screamed.

"What could it be," Gaara began searching the landscape.

"Elemental Fire Rasengan," she cried and shot a fireball into the distance. A screech was heard before silence filled Konohagakure. "Who was that?" the Hokage asked. "Sound ninja, he was using a bell, the pitch was too high for your hearing and too low for Gaara's, perfect for mine but so shrill," she panted, holding her knees. "I'm alright, you go and find Temari and Kankuro, spend time with your siblings, please Gaara," Miyako straightened out. He nodded once and sprung off. "You're leaving aren't you?" The Hokage said. Miyako nodded, "Hokage, name your heir soon because your time seems to be disappearing quite fast, and I'm really scared,"

"I will, come back soon, we may need your help," she nodded once more and bounced off into the woods.

Gaara jumped down onto his apartment roof and swung through the open window. "Hey Gaara, did you hear the news, Miyako's gone missing, I'm sorry, everyone is looking for her," Kankuro began talking first.

"I know, she's leaving Konoha, death is following her, she's trying to keep it away from everyone here, I can't stop her," he said unemotionally.

"WHAT SHE CAN'T LEAVE, SHE IS INJURED, BADLY," his sister snapped.

"Shut up Temari and listen, don't stop her, now I have no problem with doing the mission, Miyako can't hold me back and Shukaku is more that willing," Gaara snapped back. Both siblings sighed but nodded.


	14. She Saves

--------------------------------Big time skip-------------------------------------

"Summoning Jutsu," Naruto shouted, summoning a giant toad, Gamabunta. "What is the meaning of this, oh it's you squirt," the toad boomed. In front of the blond ninja was Shukaku. His fur was sandy and deep indigo markings patterned his body and tail. He looked like a giant (A/N FAT!) racoon. Half way through the battle Gaara popped out of Shukaku's head and began to fall asleep, giving Shukaku full rein. "STOP!" someone screamed.

"Who said that," Shukaku boomed. Black Chakra fell from the sky like lightning, sending black snow everywhere. An auburn coloured bundle of fur began unfurling. Black stripes patterned the fur. A thousand tails began sweeping the forest, knocking down trees. The creature had ears of a cat, stripes of a tiger, the muzzle of a wolf and the scarlet eyes of a demon. "WOW who is that hawt mama over there," Shukaku slurred slightly. "I can't believe you have forgotten me already Shukaku, I have not forgot you," the demon had a strange musical voice. "Tora," his eyes widened in realisation, "Is that really you Tora."

"Yes, now quit this nonsense, what is the point, Temari is down there, you could easily kill her,"

"Like I care,"

"Well, she is Gaara's sister, I will allow no harm to come to her," Tora launched herself, her teeth locking round his neck. "Tora, why are you doing this let go," She growled a reply as Miyako began to appear. "Run child, time is short, I cannot survive that long without you," Tora whispered to Miyako as she began to run across Shukaku's head. "Gaara wake up," she slapped his cheeks. No response. "You son of a bitch, why don't you wake up," she shook him. No response. Something in her head clicked. Carefully she tilted his head up and pressed her lips to his, softly at first. He began to push back, his fingers weaving into her hair, pulling her closer. She trailed her hands down his sides and rested them on his hips. "Wake up Gaara," she whispered against his lips before resuming. Cautiously she parted his lips and he woke up. His eyes wide with shock. "Hurry, I feel myself fading Miyako," Tora shouted.

"Stay awake Gaara," she caressed his cheek and ran off, joining Tora and dissolving into her head. Shukaku began turning to sand. Tora planted one kiss on his sandy cheek before he disintegrated. "Looks like I wasn't needed," Gamabunta huffed. "Come Naruto," Tora caught Gaara before he fell and offered her paw to him. He gratefully jumped onto it, collapsed unconscious and she placed him near Sasuke. "Sasuke, say that Naruto saved her, say that he fought tooth and nail for her. He tries his best, and he did half the fight, if he had carried on, then Gaara could have been hurt, I can't let that happen, he likes Sakura," she smiled at Sasuke. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the girl that said no to Gaara before the Chunin exams, I said I would watch out for you, didn't I," she smiled and placed Gaara on the soft soil behind her before changing back to human. The small, girl that Sasuke had seen before, appeared in from of his eyes. "That was you?"

"Yeah, long story, if you were at the final tournament on time then you would have heard it, like teacher like student I guess, I must go and find Temari and Kankuro, bye Sasuke," she laughed before picking up Gaara with one hand and running off. He stared after her for the briefest of seconds before picking up the unconscious Sakura and Naruto. He chuckled quietly to himself before bounding off, the small pug trailing behind.

Miyako ran off, Gaara slumped over her shoulder. His breathing was even and his heart rate was slow. Quickly she pulled him off her shoulder and held him in her arms, pressed close to her chest. One arm under his knees supporting the lower half of his body and one arm securely wrapped around his shoulders, twiddling small strands of brick red hair. "How I've missed you, my little demon," she cooed. Even though he looked unconscious, he wasn't. He had no energy to open his eyes but her words sent a jolt of warm electricity through his veins. "Rest my little jinchūrichi, gather your strength, sleep easy," she purred before humming the small tune. The song of a thousand sleeping souls. The song that allowed him and Shukaku to sleep, without the fighting. He gingerly allowed himself to be devoured by sleep but he couldn't help but feel a darker presence nearby. An aura that seemed darker, more sinister than Miyako's. Immediately he felt stone beneath him before everything turned numb. Miyako, still humming the small song for Gaara, shifted slightly. She had put Gaara down because she felt Death nearby, when was he ever going to quit? "I know your out there, I can feel your aura, you're not touching him, I'll fight until I am dead, I will protect him with my life," she growled, a feral grimace spread across her porcelain skin. Slowly she felt him fade and Temari ran through the trees. "Is everything alright? Where is Gaara? Where is Uchiha? Is there any danger?" she bombarded Miyako with questions. "Yes, behind me, disappeared and yes, watch your back," she answered each question in order. "Kankuro, get over here, there is danger," Temari hissed as Kankuro lazily walked through the greenery. "Get him home, I'll be there soon, keep him away from other people, he might be a bit disorientated, keep him in his room until I get there, please and tell him I said …" her voice faded and she shook her head. "Just tell him I said get well."

Kankuro nodded and grabbed Gaara. "Temari?" she whispered.

"Yeah Miyako, what's wrong," she walked over to her.

"I need help, I don't know whether my emotions are mine or Tora's, I don't know what these emotions are, they hurt, a lot," Miyako whispered too low for Kankuro to hear. Temari's face softened slightly and placed her hand on Miyako's shoulder, "I'll help sort thing out when you get to Suna." Miyako smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Don't worry, trust me, everything will work out fine in the end." Miyako's mood lightened ever so slightly. "Thank you Temari," she whispered before running off, Death following close behind.


	15. Naive

(A/N Gaara is very naïve, don't kill or flame plz or else I will throw them back with gecko poop)

Gaara woke up in his bed. Ivory and gold sheets covered his clothed body. The golden sun shone through his window. He hurled his legs over the side of the bed and tried to get up. His legs wobbled and shook violently but he was unable to walk. "Gaara, you have to stay in bed, Miyako's orders," Kankuro opened his door and walked through. His brother was wearing a plain white shirt and faded jeans. His brown hair stuck out in all directions. In the house, his brother never wore his make up. "Where is she?" Gaara croaked.

"Not here, yet, we've been waiting two days whilst you were sleeping, she said get well soon as well and that she will be back soon," he whispered. Gaara plopped back down onto his bed and pondered for a second. "Kankuro, I need help, please will you help me," he asked his older brother.

"Um… I'll help you, why what is the matter?" he was taken aback by his brothers question. Normally Gaara would have demanded not politely asked.

"My emotions, what is it that I feel when I talk to Miyako, is it Shukaku or me, I need to know," the redhead pleaded.

"Um… I don't know, I think Shukaku is partly the reason but you liked her before she told you her story," Kankuro tried to sound reasonable.

"I guess that makes sense, what about when she starts talking to other boys, what is that emotion, it burns,"

"That one is jealousy and it can cause you to be a bit obsessive and possessive, girls sometimes hate that,"

"Ok, what about when she is away, I feel a dull ache here," Gaara pointed to his heart. "Oh, that one I think is longing, you really want her to be here don't you," Gaara nodded. "Wait until your older, you will start getting indecent images and then you will have to take care of yourself in the bathroom," his brother laughed.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, suddenly intrigued.

"You know … um … didn't you learn sex education, you know masturbation."

Gaara shook his head, "Masturbation?"

"Oh no, so evil and sadistic but yet so innocent and naïve," Kankuro slapped his forehead. "Tell me," his small brother's eyes widened in curiosity.

Kankuro bit his bottom lip, "Um, you know what sex is, don't you?" Gaara nodded. "Well, masturbation is where a boy … um gets … oh I can't explain it," Kankuro sighed.

"Could you show me?" Gaara tilted his head to the side.

"NO! Not a chance, it's the kind of thing you do when you're alone," Kankuro yelped. "Fine, I'll ask Temari what it is and if she won't tell me then Miyako will," Gaara growled, his eyes glinting with intent murder. Gaara stormed out of his room, his legs wavering every so often.

"Temari, what's masturbation?" Gaara looked up at his older sister. Her cheeks reddened and her eyes grew wide, "You should ask Kankuro, he should know more."

"He won't tell me,"

"Um … well a boy um … well masturbation is where a boy …" she chewed on her bottom lip, stuttering.

"Do you even know?" he growled at his blond sister.

"Of course I know, it's just hard to explain," she snapped.

"I'll ask Miyako, she will know," he stormed off again, his siblings were no use to him right now, he needed to know what 'masturbation' was.

Several days later, Miyako stumbled to his front door, red blood leaking out of a deep gash at the back of her skull, turning her auburn hair, scarlet. She collapsed moments later, her hand only faintly knocking once. No one heard. For hours, she lay unconscious outside of Gaara's house, blood pooling round her still form. Gaara wondered down into the living room, pondering whether he should look for his missing ninja when he heard a choked gasp. Immediately he rushed to his door to find a broken Miyako. Her hair was matted to her forehead and was deeply crusted with dark blood. Her skin was cut deeply. She wore a blood stained, ripped white shirt. It didn't quite cover her stomach and she wore ripped black pants, they had been torn just above the knees. He gasped and dragged her into the house. Temari had gone shopping when the sun rose and Kankuro was upgrading his puppets in the back. "Miyako wake up," he shook her limp body. Pressing his face to her chest, he checked for a heartbeat. thump ……………………………………… thump ……………… thump, her heart beat was severely irregular. He heard a tortured groan escape her pale lips. "Tell Kankuro to get in here, now," he whispered to his sand before it slithered off. "Gaaaah-raaaaah," she breathed hoarsely.

"What Miyako?" he shook her shoulders again, willing her to talk. "They're coming, Akatsuki are coming, you must flee," she wheezed, her lungs not moving. "What? Who are the Akatsuki?" he asked, his voice getting louder with each word. Her eyes closed and her chest stopped heaving. Again, Gaara felt the familiar, unwelcome presence advancing on the limp corpse in his blood stained hands. Icy tendrils began probing his body, slowly passing through it to reach its target. Kankuro burst into the room, halting the unwelcome intruder. "KANKURO GET HER BREATHING, QUICK BEFORE DEATH CLAIMS HER," Gaara yelled. Lightning fast Kankuro grabbed Miyako's limp body and fled out of the room. "_Clever child, I thought only the girl could sense me, I guess I was wrong_," a voice purred, the screams of a thousand tortured souls filled the room, they were so loud that blood began leaking out of Gaara's ears but he didn't care, he was going to get rid of death, once and for all. "Get out of here, leave her alone," he growled.

"_A strong one, are you not scared that you are facing death itself, are you not worried because your life now hangs in the balance, I do not need to collect your tainted soul right now, it is the girl I want, she has sinned too many times_," the voice glided along his skin, raising goose bumps where it touched.

"No, you stay away from her, she is mine, you hear me, MINE!" he snarled, Shukaku waking up and boosting his Chakra levels. "_STAY OUT OF MY WAY, CHILD, DO YOU NOT SEE THE DAMAGE SHE HAS DONE TO YOUR LIFE, DO YOU NOT SEE HOW IT HAS BEEN SHORTENED, I SHALL COLLECT YOUR SOILED SOUL AFTER HERS, THEN YOU MAY ROT IN HELL TOGETHER_," it shrieked, raking it's icy claws along Gaara's bare arms. Blood welled up on his arms but he ignored the pain. "She has not damaged my life she has enhanced it, she has not shortened my life, she has made it eternal, because when we die we will still be together, if you lay one fucking finger on her body then I shall _**KILL YOU**_," Shukaku began taking control, his anger was pure. He was surprised at himself for using such vulgar language, but it just slipped out. "_Such determination, could this be him, fine I shall leave the girl alone but the next time she dies I will not be so soft, I shall reap her soul and torment it for eternity_," it cackled before he felt the evil presence leave. Then he heard the heart breaking sound of Miyako choking and wheezing.


	16. Bad dreams

Gaara lay next to Miyako's sleeping form, twiddling her auburn hair in his pale, thin fingers. He longed for her to wake up, so he could see her warm brown eyes, so he could feel the heat radiating of her cheeks when she blushed slightly and so he could listen to her voice, as it slowly caressed his ears. Was this love or was this just a desire to be loved? He could not even think about hurting her. She grunted slightly in her sleep and her brow furrowed slightly. He lightly smoothed her forehead out and she sighed, smiling whilst she dreamed. Only two people knew about his admiration for another human, would his mother be proud? Would she be happy that he found someone? Thinking of his mother brought back bad memories that had been buried. Ever since Miyako came into his life, none of his tortured memories had resurfaced, she was his medication. He subconsciously curled his hand around her cheek, slowly stroking her soft skin. Lazily she opened her eyes and shuffled closer to him, wrapping her skinny arms around his waist. He froze for a second before wrapping his arms around her shoulders, burying her head in his chest. "You alive?" he murmured into her hair, inhaling her scent of blood, vanilla and mint mixed it with love, sunshine and summer showers. '_She smells so nice, how did I not notice_,' he mentally sighed.

"I think so, I can no longer feel death chasing me," she croaked.

"Yeah, I kind of chased him off for you, you have way too many near death and actual death experiences, to last a life time," he sighed.

"I've got one more left," she coughed gently.

"Don't think about that, just think about healing," he stiffened at the thought.

"I'll try," she nuzzled his chest. The soft sound of her snores reached his ears moments later, only then did he relax. Gently he pried her off and placed her in the middle of the bed. Pulling the sheets up, he quickly pressed his lips to her forehead.

Later on that day, he changed her clothes because they began to stink and his bloodlust was beginning to bother him, even though he swore not to kill. Temari was at a sleepover and he could not trust Kankuro with his property so he had to do the job. He pulled her ruined t-shirt off and gawped at her body. It was creamy ivory and the faint silver scars just highlighted her bones and muscles. Thankfully, her bra remained intact. Her stomach was flat and a black outline of a circle encircled her navel, five centimetres (approximately) from the centre. Complicated words came off it like rays. It was a seal, not a very strong one but a seal nonetheless. In the middle of the circle was the outline of a crescent moon. He pulled her torn pants off as well, skimming his eyes over her lean but slightly muscular legs. The amount of silvery lines across her legs shocked him but he shoved that thought from his mind. Carefully he pulled a long, silk, ebony dress onto her body and lay her back down onto the bed. The sun was just setting and a faint orange glow filtered into his dark room. He paused and glanced once more at the dark haired beauty that lay in his bed. Smiling slightly he walked out, down to Kankuro.

"_Gaaaah-raaaaah," I shouted out. Frantically I called out for him, searching everywhere. Darkness surrounded me, making it impossible for me to see ahead. Yet I carried on searching, never stopping. Did death have him? No, Gaara was strong; he wouldn't allow death to catch him, would he? "GAARA!" I yelled. No reply. "Please Gaara, answer me, please," Then I saw the redhead. His alabaster skin was glowing faintly. Turquoise eyes were hard and cold, as if they were searching as well, but searching to destroy. A permanent frown was on his face and his hands were balled up into tight fists. "Gaara," I yelled cheerfully, running towards his frozen figure. _

"_Stay away from me," he growled._

"_What?" I stopped, my feet skidding along the non-existent floor._

"_I said stay away, you've ruined my life, because of you my life is now shorter, I hate you," he snarled._

"_But I thought…"_

"_You thought I actually loved you? You thought I would love someone as cold hearted and aggressive as you? I was only pretending to love you, can you not see that I live off sorrow, off pain and anguish, crushing you is like entertainment to me, I enjoy it," he sneered._

"_Gaara, but…" _

"_The only thing I could love about you was your will power and your eagerness, but your unruly strength was bothersome and I have got to say that Tora is a very strong and Shukaku had fun crushing her spirits too," he cackled. _

"_You saved me though, if you hate me then why?" tears began dripping off my chin as his words began cutting through my heart. "As I said, you were my toy, my entertainment, something to help fill in the time, something to satisfy my boredom," _

"_NO! I've been watching you for six years; you're not like this," _

"_Ha, you only saw my good side, the first time I saw you, I hated you, I just wanted to rip off your pretty little head and feed your guts to the wild animals, oh how I resent you," he laughed._

"_You hate me," I looked down, tears freely flowing._

"_Yes, that is the only emotion I feel for you. How could I love anyone, I was raised to hate and I hate you especially. You are just a pest in my life, your voice drives me insane and your fucking brown eyes make me want to gouge them out. You don't know how nice I'm being to you by letting you live," he snarled and a feral smile spread across his wild face. I closed my eyes and spoke slowly, "I don't care, I still love you, nothing can ever change that, life or death, awake or asleep, love or hate, human or demon, I'll always love you," sobs began breaking through my chest. "WHAT! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, I HATE YOU, AND I ALWAYS HAVE!" he shouted._

"_I don't care; love fills my heart,"_

"_SHUT UP, I HATE EVERYTHING, ESPECIALLY YOU" _

"_I don't care; love keeps me alive,"_

"_LOVE IS FUCKING BULLSHIT"_

"_I don't care; love keeps me from loneliness,"_

"_I LIVE FOR LONELINESS,"_

"_I don't care; love shall set us free,"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Love shall set us free from deaths grasp; it shall allow us to spiral up to the heavens, so we can restart our life. Love gives us strength when we need it most. Love is our friend when loneliness creeps in at night. Love is our protector when death claims a loved one. No one can destroy love or fake it. No one can crush it or tear it down. Love is what allows us to live. LOVE SHALL DESTROY EVIL AND ALLOW ME TO REST IN PEACE," I screamed, tears pooling at my feet. Gaara's shriek sent waves of agony and pain throughout my body. Loneliness began raking at my skin, freezing it. Then a pair of warm hands encircled my waist. "Wake up, love, wake up," the new voice kissed my cheek._

Miyako woke up suddenly in Gaara's arms. Her breathing was erratic. "Gaara," she whispered.

"Miyako, are you alright?" he sounded concerned to her but was he just putting it on? "Gaara," she repeated.

"I'm here,"

"Gaara, how did I get into a bloody dress?" she asked.

"I kind of changed you because the blood was really appetizing," he rubbed the back of his head. "YOU WHAT?" she pulled the covers over her chest, blushing deep red. "I changed you, why is that a problem," his brow furrowed in confusion. "YOU SAW ME WITHOUT MY CLOTHES ON, OH MY GAWD YOU PERV," she screamed.

"Whoa, your underwear was still on, I'm not Kankuro," he defended himself. She relaxed slightly.

"Miyako, what's masturbation," he asked after a few quiet minutes.

"Shouldn't you ask Kankuro," she asked, confused.

"He won't tell me and neither will Temari," he growled.

"Um, masturbation… masturbation… really it's where a boy starts touching and felling his balls and/or cock, girls can do it but they don't own up to it, sometimes a boy gets an erection and has to touch and rub his dick to stop it from hurting," she explained easily.

"What's an erection?" his eyes became innocent.

"Well, when a boy feels sexually attracted to a girl or another boy, his dick gets harder and sometimes painful, it can be embarrassing if it happens in public," she explained again.

"Is that, what that is," he pointed to a hard lump forming in his pants. She slapped her forehead, "Yeah, I think so, just don't point it out again ok?" she giggled. He frowned and nodded, "It hurts a bit,"

"Well go and sort it out, do you want me to leave,"

"No, its ok, I'll go into the bathroom," he walked out.

After a while he came back in, his face flushed and turquoise eyes wide. His chest was heaving quite quickly. "Wow," he breathed.

"Sit here," she patted to a spot next to her. Slowly he sat down and rested his head on hers. "Miyako, do you love me or are you lying," he sighed after five minutes of controlling his breathing. "Gaara, I truly love you, I will not lie to you unless it's to save you," she answered.

"Oh, ok," his throat became tight and his answer was more of a squeak. She loved him. She actually loved him. He could not say it back though. His throat was too tight and even breathing was difficult. Miyako was hoping he would say it back but he didn't, did he love her? Probably not but she didn't care. "Let's go Gaara," she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Go where?"

"I'll cook; you need to put a bit of weight on anyway,"

"No, you should be resting," he insisted.

"Gaara, it doesn't take a genius to see that I'm almost completely healed, having a demon inside, helps me recover faster, trust me I'm fine," she smiled faintly before attempting to get up. Her legs were extremely shaky but she made it to the door without collapsing, Gaara following behind. The stairs, however, was a different story. Gaara had to carry her because he was afraid that she would fall, smash her head off each stone step, break her skull open and die. She growled lightly and said she wasn't a kid but he shook his head and chuckled. When they finally made it to the kitchen, Miyako grabbed some eggs and began frying, constantly holding onto the counter for support. "Let me help you," he stood behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

"No, I can do this, I'm not a baby," she shook her head and hissed when the oil in the pan began to spit at her. She ended up with a plate of perfectly cooked eggs and her right hand had three or four deep red marks from the oil.


	17. An unwanted visitor

-------------------------------------Time skip------------------------------------

A few months later Miyako and Gaara were officially a team. They stood together, no matter what mission. Gaara was the defence and Miyako was the offence. Neither used actual weapons, Miyako used her jutsu and chakra whilst Gaara used his sand and chakra. Just like the good old days with Tora and Shukaku, Senbi no Tora-Ookami and Ichibi no Shukaku. The only problem was, they were getting closer and closer, having to put more trust into each other with every mission. Although Gaara loved being loved, he didn't trust his feelings for his companion. Could he sacrifice her life for his villages, the answer was no. If he had to choose between her life and the life of every single person in his village, he would choose Miyako, for his own selfish needs. The right choice would have been his village.

They were out on a mission, slowly passing through the desert when a large sandstorm hit. It whipped at Miyako's face, cutting it in several places. Quickly she began shielding her face. "Someone's using ninjutsu and genjutsu, really strong genjutsu," Gaara said in a clipped tone.

"I noticed," she breathed as the sand began shredding her clothing. After a few seconds, Gaara grunted in defeat, "It's too strong I can't destroy it, we're going to have to find cover."

"I know, but if its genjutsu, won't the attackers know where we are," she gasped as it began slicing deeper and deeper. "No, the genjutsu is only there to hide them, everything else is real, now move," he growled as blood began pouring onto the sand. "I can't," she shrieked.

"WHAT?" he snarled.

"I can't bloody move, something's got my leg," she began trying to yank her feet out but they didn't move, "You get to cover Gaara, I'll be fine, I just need a bit of time, time we haven't got but time nonetheless," she breathed and began focusing her chakra. "I'm not leaving you, we are a team," he grabbed a kunai and stood by her side. "GO GAARA, GET INTO COVER, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF," she shouted at him, her eyes flashing scarlet.

"I said no," he retorted just as sharply.

"Gaara, just leave me, I can handle myself, I'm not a baby," her voice softened until it was barely a whisper. "No, Miyako, listen to me, I can't leave you and I won't," he tenderly touched her face before sharply retracting his hand, his face hardened. "I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice, **Sabaku Kyū**, Sand Coffin," she whispered. Sand began tightening around his body.

"This can't hold me," he laughed. Miyako began humming the tune of A Thousand Sleeping Souls. His eyelids began descending before he muttered something. "Why?"

"It's for your own good, sand, take him into cover, keep him safe," she smiled faintly before concentrating on her chakra again. The sand melted away with Gaara.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here, why it's the annoying brat from last time," a strong male voice purred.

"Nice to meet you too Kisame, Itachi you too, long time no see," she glared into the sandstorm. "Hmmm, how did you know our names, I know we are famous and all but…" the blue-skinned ninja stepped forward. Both rogue ninja wore a long black jacket with red clouds. Kisame had a slight shark look to him whilst Itachi just looked plain bored. "Shut it Kisame, where is Gaara, child," Itachi sneered. No response. "Perhaps you didn't hear me, where is Ichibi no Shukaku," Again no response. "If you don't tell me I'll force it out of you," No response. "Do what you want to her Kisame, we'll get the information we need," he waved his hand. Gleefully Kisame pulled his long sword off his back. "With pleasure, you can't move can you child?" the shark nin laughed. He lunged forward and struck Miyako. She grabbed the end of it with her forefinger and thumb. "Old tricks bore me," she yawned before disappearing. "Impossible, she teleported away without any hand signs," Kisame growled. Miyako appeared out of thin air and swiftly kicked Kisame in the back of his skull, sending a 'special' kunai towards him. It embedded itself in his back. "Hmmm, fast," Itachi murmured before Miyako turned to him, her eyes glinting scarlet in anger. Groggily, Kisame stood up; the sand had eaten his sword. "A fast one, I've not seen anyone this fast, apart form you Itachi," Kisame grumbled and staggered forward, yanking the kunai out. She swiftly moved her hands, "Multi-shadow clone jutsu," she murmured before at least three hundred clones appeared. "**Chakra no Nawa**, Chakra rope," all of them said. Hundreds of black chakra ropes shot forward, entangling Kisame and Itachi. "Mangekyo Sharinghan: Tsukuyomi," Itachi whispered, and that is where Miyako made the mistake of looking into his unique eyes.


	18. Happy Pain

_**The world began to distort and turn red. It looked like Mars was planted right in the middle of the bloody sky as black and white clouds began slowly drifting across. Miyako looked at her arms, they were tied down, actually she was completely tied down, onto some form of wooden cross. "Where am I, get me off this bloody thing," she shouted out.**_

"_**No, this is my world, my dimension, time flows as fast or as slow as I want it, you will be spending seventy-two hours here again," Itachi chuckled slight and poked a sword into her side. No sound. "Huh?" he jabbed the sword in again. Again no sound. "Fine then," he seemed to grow several meters, lazily he jabbed the sword into her skull, it went through but she didn't utter a sound. All she did was glare, her piercing red eyes unnerved him slightly, and she had a sadistic smile firmly planted on her face. "I wouldn't blink if I was you,**__" she grinned, showing off all of her perfectly white teeth and her extended canines. This unnerved Itachi even more. Unwillingly he blinked and noticed that they had switched places. He was tied to the cross in nothing but his black (A/N SILKY XD) boxers. Miyako was now wearing his Akatsuki cloak with her sand village forehead protector tied firmly to her forehead. She held nothing in her hands but they glowed with black chakra. "__**I warned you**__," she smiled and plunged her right fist into his stomach. He yelled out in pain as she blasted him with chakra. _

_Several hundred fists later, she coughed to grab his attention. "I just want to warn you, only another seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds," giggling she resumed hurting and breaking Itachi's spirit. _

"_But this is my realm, how?" he gasped after a while._

"_I'm on the top of every rogue nin's hit list, even S-Rank are afraid of me, you don't think I got that high by accident do you," she chuckled and grabbed his ankle, twisting it in different directions before she heard the satisfying crunch and grind of his ankle and then, __**SNAP**_, the delicious snap. Again, Itachi cried out. "Miyako Takai," he gasped.

"Oh great, I'm known," she rolled her eyes and continued her administrations to his other ankle. Itachi had never felt any pain like this, he though he knew pain but this showed he didn't. "**If you don't stay away from my Ichibi no Shukaku, then this will feel like a feather bed compared to what I will do to you. I will crush your spirit until it is dust, I will snap your bones into small fragments. I will keep you alive whilst I burn and tear your organs in front of your very eyes and finally I will sell your soul to death, where he will torture you for eternity, and that is only the start**," she snarled loudly, her voice began raking at his brain. This scared Itachi but a few questions began stinging his mind. "What do you mean by _your Ichibi no Shukaku_, I didn't think he belonged to anyone," he sneered.

"He doesn't but I am his protector, from birth till death, nothing shall hurt him, not even I, if he told me to leave then I would, but I will always remain loyal to him," Miyako's eyes turned deep brown then black.

"What happened to your eyes," he asked.

"It was a small Genjutsu, it looks cool that's all," she answered quickly. '_So Gaara is her weakness, when I recover from this, then I will destroy her_,' he thought.

After what seemed like an eternity the Mangekyo Sharinghan wore off and Itachi crumpled into a pile, whilst Miyako just began heavy breathing, sweat began beading on her forehead. "Itachi, what happened," Kisame shouted but Miyako could tell Itachi was almost unconscious. "We need to go, now, she is too powerful, and at the moment I haven't got enough chakra," Itachi croaked.

"What did she do to you," Kisame asked whilst fought his way out of the chakra ropes. Yawning, Miyako destroyed them, allowing Kisame to run off with Itachi. "By the way, my name is Miyako Takai," she whispered into the wind. She heard a final gasp before she was eaten by the sand.

"Gaara, wake up," Miyako shook Gaara awake. They were in a secret underground cave, completely made of sand. Sleepily, Gaara opened his eyes and narrowed them. "Why did you put me to sleep?" he growled.

"They were the Akatsuki, but only two of them, if you were caught by his sharinghan then you would have been in so much pain, I can't let you get hurt, it is my duty to protect you no matter what," she retorted.

"I can look after myself, I'm not a small child," he shouted back.

"Gaara, I doesn't matter if you're old or young, I will still protect you, if you died then I would have no purpose and life would be meaningless to me," she yelled, her eyes brimming with tears. Gaara was speechless, he knew what it felt like to have no purpose, did he want to take it away from her? "I'm not a child, I know how to protect myself, why do you insist on being my babysitter," he snarled. Miyako turned silent, he didn't know how to protect himself from Itachi, he was one of the strongest ninja alive, and she remembered what happened last time they met.


	19. First Encounter

(A/N FLASHY BACK TIME, RAISE DA ROOF WOOP)

_I had dropped Gaara off with Kankuro and Temari and now death was hot on my heels. Waiting for me to make a small mistake. A small stumble, a stray kunai, a moment of blindness that is all it needed. I could smell it's scents of old blood and decay, I could taste the metallic, rustic taste of blood, I could feel the cold fingers of death, encircling my frail neck, I could hear his ghostly whispers, awaiting my downfall and I could see my end coming soon. Quickly I upped my speed, dashing through the emerald trees. Being whipped and scratched by branches and thorns. It growled in defeat and whispered one thing to me, 'Your death will come soon, I will take you and your little friend to hell,' I cursed foully before sprinting off, searching for something. Something that will harm Gaara's future. I could sense it in front of me, so I followed._

_For two days I ran, no stopping me. The sun blinded and the moon disabled me but I still followed my new destiny. Finally, I came to a rock face. Carefully I climbed it, muttering a string of curses every time my hand was sliced. By the time I had reached my goal, my hands were cut to ribbons, I found a cave. It was moist, damp and stunk of dead fish. Quietly I walked into the cave. The walls were wet with green slime and the floor was littered in bones and skulls. Other grotesque things inhabited the small cave. After two minutes of walking, I came to a dead end. Growling I concealed myself, eradicating my scent and wiping my thoughts. Heavy footsteps began coming towards me, I kept calm as a blond haired person came into view. It looked like a female. She had a side fringe and all her hair was put in a ponytail on top of her head. She wore a black cloak with red, what seemed like, clouds on it. She pressed her hands into the wall and something clicked. On closer inspection, she had small mouths on her hands. I wondered what they were for? The wall opened up and I followed the strange woman._

_The atmosphere was different in here. Evil saturated the thick air. I glided quietly round the large cavern. "Deidara, your back, finally," a black haired man said. His eyes were shocking scarlet and had small black dots in them. Down the sides of his nose, ran two lines. His raven black hair was in a ponytail and he reminded me slightly of Sasuke. "Shut up Itachi," the one Deidara said. "Did you complete your mission," a blue-skinned ninja stepped out of the shadows. He had three slits under each small eye, like gills. A large sword was attached to his back. He reminded me of a shark or a fish. "No, they got away, I'll get them next time," Deidara stormed off._

"_He won't get another chance, he's failed three missions already," the shark-like one growled. '__**HE! THAT PERSON IS A HE!**__' I mentally shouted. "Hmmm," Itachi stared straight at me. For a few seconds I was worried that he had seen me but I remembered that I was hidden. "Is there something wrong Itachi," the blue one waved a hand in front of his face._

"_No, I thought I saw something," he grimaced, he narrowed his scarlet eyes and that is when I remembered it was the Sharinghan. '__**ITACHI UCHIHA!**__' I mentally kicked myself. He smiled briefly before walking off with the fish person. _

_I wondered round for a bit, picking up little bits of information. There was a red head called Sasori. He was a puppeteer, like Kankuro except his were more human. The blue fish man was called Kisame and his sword was made of sharkskin. It ate chakra. There was a blue haired girl called Konan. She was wearing a white flower in her hair. There was a man that was completely stitched up. That scared me, his name was Kakuzu. There was an old guy, who had a scythe like weapon and his name was Hidan. The weapon had three blades. There was another red head but this one had multiple piercings. His eyes worried me. This one was called Pain, why would you call yourself that? There was one wearing an orange mask, that one was called Tobi. The most amazing one was called Zetsu. Half his face was white the other was black; it was like a split personality. The black side was aggressive but intelligent and the white side was calm and relaxed. His hair was emerald green and he had Venus trap-like thing around his head. _

_Night fell and all but Itachi left. I was planning to leave as well but something grabbed my arm. I held in a shriek and tried to pull free. Unsuccessfully, I turned around to see Itachi glaring at me; my wrist was in his hand. "I can see you, I saw you as soon as you walked into our base," he growled. How?_

"_Let go," I snarled, a feral growl began building up in my chest as I felt Tora under my skin. "Amazing, how can something so small, have so much power and chakra," he mused. I ripped my arm free and began sprinting for the exit. "Not so fast little brat," Kisame stepped in front of me, his sword in my face. I skidded to a stop, baring my teeth in the process. "My, my, we have a wild animal," Kisame sneered. I snapped my teeth loudly as the growl ripped through, my chest, raking at my throat. I could feel Tora clawing under my skin, aching to be set free. "Move before I hurt you," I barked._

"_Like you could hurt us, we are S-Rank rogue ninja," he laughed._

"_I'm on every Rogue Ninja's hit list, I've taken down many S-rank, A-rank and B-rank rogues, and I got away with only scratches," I roared._

"_I don't believe you," he made a noise of disbelief at me. Quickly, I jumped up and threw three poison-tipped kunai at him. He dodged two but the third one got his arm. "Bitch," he muttered under his breath as he yanked the kunai out._

"_You've been poisoned Kisame," Itachi said matter-of-factly._

"_WHAT?" he shouted._

"_First symptom: temporary deafness," I laughed as I grabbed the sword from his hand. "Second symptom: nerves shut down," I swung at Itachi. He dodged easily and threw two kunai of his own. I jumped up. "Third symptom: hallucinations," I spoke softly as Kisame began thrashing out. "Fourth symptom: uncontrollable screaming," I smiled as his shriek began polluting the air. "Fifth symptom: lots of blood loss," my eyes glinting in anticipation. Blood began leaking out of Kisame's nose, eyes, mouth and ears. "The last symptom: Ultimate death by the poison slowly spearing his organs and brain," I cackled as I dodged Itachi's next attack. Itachi left me and began a poison extracting jutsu. I began charging up my chakra, ready for my next attack. Itachi turned round and muttered something "Mangekyo Sharinghan: Tsukuyomi,"_

_A red moon was hanging delicately in the red sky. I was pinned down on a wooden cross. Itachi stood in front of me with a large sword. "This is my realm, seventy-two hours from now, we will be standing in my base," he smiled and stabbed me. The pain that shook through me was unbearable. I screamed out and the pain disappeared. '__**It's only genjutsu**__,' mentally told myself. "You can tell yourself that many times but the effect is the same," he smiled again before plunging the sword back in. Again, I screamed. What seemed like an eternity later he looked up at me. "Only another seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds to go,"_

"_IMPOSSIBLE," I was close to tears._

"_This is my world," he laughed before resuming his torture. I screamed and shouted, I shrieked and cried, I even begun begging him to stop but nothing worked. My spirit was almost broken._

_Finally, we returned to the normal realm and I collapsed. Kisame was lying on the floor as well. "You're not worth the hassle," he grabbed Kisame and strutted off. Shakily I got up and growled. "You just don't know when to stop do you?"_

"_No, I never quit, no matter what," I panted. He dropped his teammate and rushed towards me, kunai in hand. Slashing up my clothing and skin. I barely put up a fight. At the end, I lay on my stomach as he plunged the kunai into the back of my skull. I felt the warm red liquid leak out of my head. Fuzziness began clouding my vision. I got up, onto one knee and faced him. "You're either very brave or highly stupid," he grunted._

"_I'm neither, I'm just doing what Tora wants me to do," I smiled vaguely before disappearing, using the last of my chakra. _

_I appeared in front of Gaara's house. Slowly I raised my hand to knock but a wave of dizziness washed over me and knocked me unconscious._


	20. Sasuke and the Gang

"Miyako?" Gaara waved his hand in front of her eyes. She snapped back into reality and only then did she feel the warm tears gliding down her cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked, his porcelain face was creased with worry and confusion. "Yeah, it was ……nothing," she whispered.

"Hmmm … let's finish our mission," he grumbled.

"Yeah, lets," she looked down at her bare feet. They ran through the desert without uttering a word. The only sound that could be heard was silent tears splashing on the grainy crystals below their feet. Miyako tried to stop crying but found it remotely impossible. They made it to their destination, Konohagakure. "I'll deliver this scroll, I'll meet you back here at sundown," he said coldly. The large gates were pushed open and the city life overwhelmed them.

Miyako bounded off in search of Sasuke, Naruto and Neji. Luckily, she found Naruto at his usual Ramen stall. "Naruto," she spoke softly. He looked up from his bowl and his eyes grew wide. "OH-MY-GAWD-IT-IS-THAT-GIRL-WHAT'S-HER-NAME-OH-YEAH-MIYAKO," he gushed. She smiled tentatively and sat next to him. "Two bowls of barbequed pork ramen please," she ordered before turning back to the beetroot red Naruto. "Long time no see hey," she spoke.

"I haven't seen you since the battle, what's happen, how's Gaara, why are you here," he fired questions at her.

"Um, Gaara had to deliver a scroll to Lady Tsunade," she answered.

"Oh,"

"So how everything after we left," she asked.

"Fine, I learnt how to do Rasengan," he beamed as the cook placed both bowls in front of Miyako. "That's great, here," she smiled and pushed one of the bowls over to Naruto. He looked down at it, confused at first. "Why?" he raised an eyebrow. "It's thanks for helping me destroy Shukaku and calm down Gaara, you taught him a very valuable lesson, actually, everything is on me," she picked up the chopsticks and began eating.

"Gee, thanks, wow I gotta help you out more often," he began noisily eating.

Thirteen bowls of Ramen later Naruto undid his belt, "Uh, I don't think I could eat another bite," he sighed contently.

"Wow, that's a lot of Ramen," she chuckled quietly and pushed her tenth bowl to the side. "You did pretty well yourself, I've not seen anyone eat that many before," he burped before standing up.

"Here, keep the change," she pushed a small wad of money over the counter.

"But you've give me 150 extra," the cook protested.

"Think of it as a gift, and count yourself lucky, a while back the only niceness I showed was death," she smiled, showing all of her sharp teeth. The cook cringed and stayed quiet. "You really shouldn't do that," he shook a finger at her. "Wow, you've still got them," she ran her fingertips over the faded whisker-like scars on his face. "Mmmmm… don't …uh… do that…ah… their really sensitive," he moaned.

"Sorry," she withdrew her finger and blushed slightly. He smiled and dragged her off. "Where are we going?" she asked, pulling on his hand.

"To meet Sasuke and Sakura," he breathed before halting in front of a raven-haired ninja. "Sasuke," Miyako nodded.

"Hn," he replied.

"Love the enthusiasm, grim as ever I see," she murmured, "Hello Sakura."

"You can't talk to Sasuke like that," the pink kunoichi yelled, her face turning scarlet in anger. "Calm down you oversized, pink banshee, bloody hell I came here to get away from the headaches not walk straight back into one," Miyako shook her head. Sasuke chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes. Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing, holding his sides together to stop them falling apart and the pink-haired ninja just stared at the small girl in front of her, her mouth wide open. "Close your mouth, you'll attract flies," the auburn girl waved Sakura off and walked up to Sasuke. "Nice work on your Chidori, I need to speak to you in private," Miyako spoke slowly.

"Hn, why would I listen," he replied coldly.

"It concerns your brother, Itachi," she growled quietly. Sasuke stood in shock as Miyako carried on walking. "Oh, wait, Naruto where will I find Neji," Miyako called over her shoulder. "Oh, I'll come…" Sasuke cut him off.

"I'll take you to him," he began shooting daggers at the hyperactive blond ninja. The pale-skinned ninja walked up behind Miyako and placed his arm around her shoulders. Slowly leading her round the corner.

After they rounded the corner, he dropped his arm. "Mind telling me what that was about?" she muttered as they carried on walking.

"One to make Naruto unhappy, he has been annoying me so much, he is such an idiot and two, Sakura will now leave us alone, so will any other rabid fan girls," he grumbled.

"You're going to do that every time a girl walks past us aren't you," she grumbled. He nodded and noticed three girls ahead, each one's eyes lit up, like Christmas tree's in the dark. Smoothly he snaked his arm around Miyako's waist, pulling her closer to his body. Each girl halted and stared in disbelief. A quiet rumbled shook her body, only Sasuke could hear this and it amused him. "Quieten down, or else we wont get any privacy," he whispered in her ear. She plastered on a seductive smile and growled playfully.

"Not too much, I still don't do the lovey-dovey crap," whispered in her ear again. "Oh you," she quickly and gently stroked his nose, chuckling in a girlish voice. Each girl's eyes began bulging. One of the girls plucked up enough courage and walked over to the fake couple. "Hey Sasuke," she said in a shaky voice. "Hey Sara," he said, his voice was laced with boredom.

"Who is your new friend," Sara asked.

"Hi, my name is Miyako," she held out her small hand, her voice was that of a soprano singer. It glided through the air like graceful music. It sounded like a perfectly composed masterpiece; even Sasuke tightened his grip on her waist. "Are you two going out" Sara asked, a fake smile was painted on her face, as Miyako dropped her hand. Sara was a pretty enough girl. Her hair was bleached blond and her eyes were baby blue. She had tanned skin and a really short skirt. Her pink blouse was showing way too much cleavage for Miyako's liking, what happens if Gaara saw her, would he pant after her like other boys probably did? "Yes, we are," he spoke softly and almost caringly.

"Hmmm, you're a bit too young for Sasuke aren't you," Sara directed this question at Miyako. "No, we are the same age," she smiled and looked at Sasuke's face. The two other girls had dashed off, leaving only them three, in the area. "Oh, well, I've never seen you around," her voice getting more agitated with each smart answer that Miyako gave. "I'm not from around here, I visit every so often, like in the Chunin exams, I was in the tournament, but when Sasuke goes on missions I usually meet him at his destined village," Miyako replied sweetly, trying to look 'lovey-dovey' at Sasuke. He met her gaze and smiled slightly. "Oh, an outsider, I'm guessing you lost your fight then, poor you, I mean Sasuke only likes winners like me, I always win," Sara's voice was coated in disgust. "Actually, my little Miyako won her match and helped fight off the demons attacking the village, she's a very strong ninja, even for her size," Sasuke snapped.

"Huh, I could have easily beaten her, she's only a child after all," Sara sneered, turned round and walked off. Coincidently she dropped something on the floor. Bending down she gave Sasuke a great view of her white frilly knickers. "Take this you fucking whore-slut," Miyako focused her chakra in her foot and booted Sara up the butt, sending the girl flying. "You didn't need to do that," he said walking on.

"She was begging for it, and thanks for defending my case, even though I could have easily done it myself," Miyako growled, her voice back to normal.

"How did you do the whole, different voice thing," Sasuke asked, suddenly intrigued. "All you have to do is focus your chakra in your vocal chords, will it to tighten them and voila, a brand new, natural, high pitched voice, don't do it too often though, it kills your throat," she coughed twice.


	21. Goodbye

They walked on for minutes until Sasuke spotted two girls walking out of a sweet shop. They were two of his biggest stalkers. "Two girls at one o'clock," he murmured. A sly smile formed on Miyako's face as a plan formed in her sadistic little brain. Roughly, she pushed Sasuke into the wall, positioned her hands on either side of his head. A petrified look spread across his face as Miyako placed her lips at his ear. "The ultimate sacrifice and they will leave you alone for years, as I can tell they are the heads of your fan club am I right?" he nodded, "Then make this look natural," she purred seductively, nibbling on his ear. She could hear his heart beat race, he bit his lip and quickly switched places with her, pinning Miyako to the wall. "You're my first **official** kiss, I'm really sorry," he whispered before attacking her mouth. (A/N I know that Naruto was his first kiss and I believe that trust me but this is what Sasuke thinks -_-')Carefully Miyako darkened her hair colour and kissed back. The girls walked past and gasped. "Um… excuse me," one of the girls patted his shoulder. Miyako had her eyes closed as he left her mouth and travelled down her throat. "Um … hello, I said excuse me," she patted his shoulder harder. He turned and glared at them, hunger and lust was evident in his eyes. "Sasuke! You've got a girlfriend," both girls gasped in horror.

"Yeah, and she's pretty damn fine," he growled huskily.

"What is her name," one of them was crying and the other was close to tears.

"My name is … ngah … Sasuke stop," Miyako, giggled in her soprano voice as Sasuke began kissing down her throat. "My name is Kate," she introduced but her name was followed by a lengthy moan. "Come on we gotta run," the tearless one was dragging the sobbing child away. As soon as they were out of sight, Miyako tried pushing him away. "Sasuke stop," she growled.

"Why?" he replied, his voice would have been sexy if it didn't have a slight hint of pain. "Cause if you don't I will batter the crap out of you until you bleed to death," she snarled. He growled once and stopped, slowly wiping his mouth. "You were my first **official** kiss, and you were pretty good, "he grinned mischievously. "Yeah, so what, take me to Neji," she began walking.

"Ok then," he caught up.

"Tell me about your encounter with Itachi," Sasuke ordered.

"Very polite," she murmured, "Fine then, I've had two encounters with him, the first one almost killed me, he used Tsukuyomi one me. The second one he used the exact same move but I reversed it so I was the one controlling it."

"Impossible, my brother is a master ninja," he breathed.

"And I'm a master tracker and eliminator, trust me I know what I'm doing, your brother is tuff but not tuff enough, I had his partner almost dead," she scoffed.

"You're lying," he growled.

"Look into my eyes and tell me I'm not lying. Look at my hands and say that they have never been bloodstained. Look at my mouth and shout that I've never tasted human blood. Look at my scars and tell me I don't know torture, I've been through a lot recently so don't you dare tell me I'm lying," she snarled. "Scars, you probably have a tiny cut from holding a kunai for the first time," he huffed. She turned around and lifted the bottom of her t-shirt up. Sasuke gasped before regaining his composure. "I showed the whole arena that, many said they could see my spine, that isn't good you know," she yelled before storming off, in search of Neji, leaving Sasuke frozen in the middle of the pavement.

Meanwhile, Gaara was dropping the scroll off at the Hokage's office. Suna still hadn't decided the next Hokage and Lady Tsunade was putting forth a suggestion. After dropping off the scroll, Gaara went looking for Miyako. The strange dull ache began building in his chest until it became unbearable. He stopped and gasped as the sharp stabbing pain became too much. A pair of slow footsteps was coming towards him. He sat down on the floor and placed his hand over his heart, willing the pain to go. "G…G…Gaara, a…are y…y…you alright," a soft voice asked him. The strange person had bent down. He opened his eyes and stared at the girl in front of him. She had deep blue hair that framed her pale face. Her eyes were caring and pearlescent. Who was this strange girl? "G…Gaara d…do y…y…you n…need help?" the girl asked. He let out a throaty growl before attempting to stand up. The young kunoichi grabbed his arm and pulled him up to standing position. "Who are you," he whispered.

"M...My n…name is Hi…Hinata H…Hyuga," she stuttered.

"Oh, thank you Hinata," he whispered before walking forwards slowly.

"Gaara, y…your h…h…heart is b…beating at an u…unhealthy r…rate," she carried on stammering. "It's nothing, I'm just looking for someone," he groaned as the pain began flaring up again. "Oh, d…do you like th…this person," she asked. "Hn… she's just an acquaintance,"

"Hmmm, if y…you l…l…love this person w…why don't y…you t…tell them, I…I'm s…sure they would un…understand," she smiled.

"I don't love her," he snapped.

She squeaked, cringed away and looked at her feet, "I…I love s…s…someone, but h…he never seems to n…notice m...me, if I had b…been braver th...then m…maybe we would b…be together," she blushed furiously.

"Ask that person then, Hinata, you seem like a nice person," he gasped before the pain flared up again. "G…Gaara, are you alright," Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I think, I need to go, ask Naruto out," he ran away. She gasped '_How did he know, is it that obvious_,' she mentally slapped herself.

Gaara found Miyako sparring with Neji. She was easily keeping up with his 'gentle fist' technique. "You're not fast enough Neji, you'll never become head of your clan if you don't speed up," she pointed out. He tried speeding up but ended up flat on his back. Miyako placed her foot on his heaving chest. "You're growing blind because of your anger, release it before sparring with me, I'll be back in two months time to check on your progress," she lifted him up onto his feet. He bowed slightly before thanking her. "No problem Neji, I want you to become head of your clan, I also want the main family and branch family to become one, it isn't fair, being branded and set apart because of it," she murmured before walking off. Suddenly she stopped, her body shaking violently, her eyes wide with fear and pain. Doubling over in pain, she shrieked. Gaara moved swiftly, grabbing her and laying her down on the floor. "What's wrong with her," Neji panicked before she screamed again, blood leaking out of her mouth. "I've gone too long, I should have brought it, I didn't think we would be so long," she gasped.

"What should she have brought?" Neji commanded an answer.

"Blood," Gaara answered simply. Neji remained speechless and more blood flowed out of her, from her nose, ears and even eyes. "What going to happen," he whispered.

"Either, she's going to die from blood loss or she's going to give in to the demon inside, that would mean the death of us all," Gaara said coldly.

"Then all is lost," Neji, whispered.

"No, give me your kunai," Gaara growled. Neji tossed him a kunai. Preparing himself, Gaara cut his palm. The sand tried to block him but he slashed through that as well. Miyako's eyes began glowing red, her teeth elongating. Gaara sucked in a sharp breath before placing his palm on her cheek. Her skin reluctantly absorbed it and after a few minutes, she passed out. "Will she be ok?" Neji asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Gaara growled before picking up the unconscious Chunin. "I just wanted to know," Neji walked away angrily.

Gaara decided to leave early and so he did, with Miyako in his arms. After several miles, he decided to rest. Miyako then woke up, with a start. "Where am I," she growled, standing in a defensive position.

"Sit down, we're safe, we are in the desert," Gaara mumbled to her whilst looking at the innocent angels in the sky. She plopped back down before Gaara opened his mouth again. "Don't take this the wrong way but, I no longer want to work with you,"

"Why?" Miyako breathed the question, causing many little grains of sand to float. "You're just a giant weakness, if you don't take in enough blood then you collapse and scream, I don't need to be spotted, I need to remain under cover, you're bossy and always taking control of the situation, you're easily angered and to tell you the truth, you're annoying," he explained easily.

"What? I can't leave you Gaara for two reasons, one, it's my duty to protect you and two, I lo…"

"Shut up, no you don't love me, that is just Tora, she loves Shukaku not me, you don't love me and I hate you. I've said it once and I'll say it again, I don't love you, as death told me, you've ruined my life and now it is shorter, I'm always in pain because of you, so it would be better if we didn't see each other," Gaara sat up, his eyes were like eye, cold, emotionless, heartless, but he knew every word was a lie.

"But I do love you, I do" she begged.

"NO, Miyako, listen to me, I can't love anyone, that is just who I am, so just leave me alone, go and find someone else to harass," he growled.

"Fine then, then this is good bye Gaara," she stood up and walked off. Her tears left a silent message of pain and sorrow in the sand. Ten black tails of chakra exploded form her back but she carried on walking. A howl ripped through the night and made her throat coarse but she didn't care. Gaara watched in pain as she walked off, well more like limped. '_I will protect you no matter what, my blood is yours to spill, my body is yours to break, my heart is yours to destroy but my soul is yours forever, my blood has been spilt for you, my body broken, my heart has been shattered' _the wind sung. He gritted his teeth against the throbbing pain in his chest and stomach. Peacefully the song of a thousand sleeping souls drifted around the desert. Filling the empty void with music. It could be heard in every village. Unfortunately, this song didn't put anyone to sleep; instead, it filled everyone's heart with pain and sadness. It made men weep and woman sob, it quieten babies and noisy little children, as the whole world stopped to listen. Each note was longer and each verse sounded more eerie. Miyako changed the name, this time it was the song of a thousand tortured souls. Even the Akatsuki heard it. Itachi felt pain, unlike anything he had ever felt. The final note lingered in the air for what seemed like an eternity before it faded away. "Everything Must Come To An End, Even The Moments Of Our Lives That We Cherish Dearly, Death Claims Us All, Even The Hero's Die, Memories Become Whispers In The Wind, Happiness Forgotten, Hearts Lay Shattered And Bodies Broken, Blood Stains The Walls and Bones Litter The Floor, But Eventually It All… Turns… To… Dust," she whispered to everyone. Gaara stood up, his heart ached for her. He wanted her to change her mind and run back, he wanted to reverse time and say he was only joking. '_WHY DID YOU LET HER GO YOU IDIOT_,' Shukaku growled.

"I had to," he whispered.

'_SHE WAS MY MATE, THE ONE I HAD BEEN SEARCHING FOR, AND YOU LET HER GO_,' Shukaku was pissed.

"She wasn't my mate though, if you want her so badly then why don't you run after her, because I'm not," Gaara growled before walking off, in search of his home.


	22. Appetizer

Weeks passed and no one had seen Miyako, Gaara had even sent Jonin to find her, or at least her body. There was no sign of her. Meanwhile, Miyako was walking. No set destination, just walking wherever her feet would take her. Several miles out, she crossed a familiar scent. Furrowing her brow, she inhaled this scent again. A slightly spicy scent, old blood, fire.... Inhaling once more she figured it out. The scent was new, only just made. Then she caught it downwind. Turning swiftly she came face to face with an old enemy. Ten meters away he stood there. "Itachi," she snarled, her chakra tails were quivering ever so slightly in anticipation. "Miyako, how nice to see you again," he said politely. "Where's the fish," she asked. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Kisame, where is Kisame," she sighed.

"Oh, your poison has kept him severely ill; he hasn't been able to move for a while now, "Itachi yawned.

"I'm not surprised, there is no antidote for that poison, I made it myself," she unsheathed her claws. "Got new powers huh,"

"Nah had these for awhile but I never use them, the poison causes: First symptom: temporary deafness, Second symptom: nerves shut down, Third symptom: hallucinations, Fourth symptom: uncontrollable screaming, Fifth symptom: lots of blood loss, Sixth symptom: Ultimate death by the poison slowly spearing organs and brain. If you're able to dispel the poison then it leaves the body paralyzed, uncontrollable sweats and chills, fainting and dizzy spells and painful headaches but the longer the toxin is in the body the deeper the effects, I'm guessing Kisame has had it in him for at least three to four months yeah, hmmm his death is approaching, I can't wait to hear his screams and watch him beg," she ticked them off on each finger.

"That's a very powerful poison isn't it," he smiled smugly.

"Um, actually that was the diluted version the pure version causes all that but in a matter of seconds, leaving no time to scream or get rid of it," she shrugged. "Hn… quite a ninja aren't you or a jinchūrichi, should I say, what number, two? Three?" he asked.

"One Thousand," she rolled her shoulders, releasing a deafening crack. Itachi unconsciously shuddered, "Hmmm, does that mean you're the ruler of all demons," he pondered.

"No, I'm not the ten tailed demon, I'm merely classed as a myth, he's my second cousin though," she rolled her head.

"So what would happen if we extracted your demon from you," he narrowed his eyes. "You can't, I'm a second generation, I was conceived as a demon, both of our lives are tightly weaved together, talk her if you want," Miyako closed her eyes before reopening them.

Scarlet glowed viciously; her pupil was a thin slit. "**You're Itachi, yeah**," Tora growled in her rough, animalistic voice. "Yeah, what should I call you," he asked.

"**Senbi no Tora-Ookami**," she purred.

"The thousand tailed tiger wolf," he raised his eyebrows.

"**Yeah, give or take a few tails, last time I counted I had a thousand**," she bared her long canines in a feral smile. He cringed slightly before asking another question, "So, you're friends with Shukaku, I'm guessing,"

"**No, we were but he destroyed Miyako, she's not the same anymore, it's actually scary**," Tora admitted.

"Hmmm, something that actually scares a demon, I thought demons were supposed to be the scariest things around," he made a noise of disgust.

"**You haven't seen inside her mind, she plots, so far she has killed three times a week to stay alive, it used to make her sick but now she has turned it into a game. A sick game. She wants to see who can scream the loudest, or who puts up the biggest fight. Last time she wanted to see who had eaten the most food so she sadistically butchered them. Slicing up their abdomen, pulling out their stomachs, dissecting it. Even I wouldn't do that**," Tora growled.

"So?" Itachi shrugged.

"**They were all alive, one of them she decided she wanted to keep alive whilst removing the brain. He didn't last. A female pushed past her and didn't apologise so Miyako hunted her down and ripped each limb off before crushing her rib cage. A man called her a freak because he recognised her so she invited him to an all you can eat buffet but he wasn't eating at all, it was her. She gouged out his eyes and ripped off his nose, ears and tongue before slowly torturing him. Bit by bit pulling off strips of flesh and fat. Removing each muscle and letting her poison do the rest but she super diluted it, to make the pain last longer. Some of her prey she would hamstring. She would cut off tendons and ligaments and said that if they could run away from her and stay out of reach for ten minutes then she would fix them and set them free, with their memory intact**," Tora shuddered.

"Let me guess, not one of them escaped," Itachi's eyes were wide with worry.

"**Not one, each memory makes me cringe but what's worst is that every time I threaten to stop her, she brings up the memories and tortures me with them. It's like being hit with a whip, repeatedly, never stopping. It's painful**," she shook her head.

'_Tora, Tora, Tora, guess what's going to happen when I get back in charge_,' the wind giggled. "**Itachi, stop her, I don't care if we have to die, stop her before she reaches Gaara, because, unfortunately that is her next victim**," Tora cried. '_Aww, why did you ruin the surprise Tora, you used to be more fun but now you've become a worthless little hitchhiker_,' the wind growled. Tora screamed before closing her eyes. When they reopened, they were black and a sadistic smile spread across her face. "Gaara isn't my next victim. It's you Itachi, then Kisame; I'll finish off my job. Then I'll get Deidara, and Sasori, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Kakuzu and I'll finish off with Zetsu. After I finish there, I will find Orochimaru and Kabuto. I'll save the world." she cackled, her eyes become wider. "Tora was right, you've gone mad," Itachi stated.

"Who cares, you're the appetizer," she lunged for Itachi.


	23. Found?

The only thing Itachi could do was dodge. She was lightning fast and he had trouble keeping up. "No human could act like this and have this amount of speed, strength and chakra, what are you?" he growled whilst protecting his face. "Uh, you only just noticed, gawd, how could I be human, I've been a demon since birth, Tora was the only thing that kept me sane but Gaara shattered that bond," she smiled sweetly. Speedily she unsheathed her claw and began raking at his arms and face, drawing blood everywhere. "You should be glad, I'm not using my poison yet?" she giggled.

"Why, you could easily destroy me now if you wanted, what is holding you back," Itachi growled.

"The last scraps of my humanity, that is what is holding me back, Tora is pulling on every string that she can grab, one of them happens to be my ability to use poison," Miyako grimaced.

"What happens if I can get Gaara back for you," he whispered. She stopped. Every muscle in her body froze, even when she willed them to move. "Many Jonin have come looking for you or at least your body, I can tell he wants you back," a sly smirk crossed his face. Miyako began shaking, her body literally vibrating. Her pupils disappeared and reappeared as narrow slits. The colour changed from black to white to blue and then finally shocking scarlet. Her hair grew spread along her body, enveloping her clothes as her teeth grew and her nails as well. Grotesquely her mouth and nose grew out and formed a furry muzzle. The sound of bones crunching, breaking and reforming was like nails on chalkboard for Itachi but he couldn't help but be mesmerised by the growing jinchūrichi. Several hundred tails popped out of her back as her ears began ascending, forming two perfect triangles on top of her head. Black stripes faded into existence and so did the black on her long tails. Each one looked like it had been dipped into black ink, ready to paint. All this time she had been growing. Taller, larger but not fatter (A/N LIKE SHUKAKU XD). He breathed as the large monstrosity glared at him. "A true demon," he whispered.

"You have angered me; nothing has ever angered me like this, HOW DARE YOU LIE ABOUT MY LITTLE DEMON, HOW DARE YOU TELL TALES ABOUT THE JINCHŪRICHI I LOVE, HOW DARE YOU! I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE VERMIN YOU ARE!" Miyako yelled in her demon form. Swiftly she pushed her large paw onto him, crushing him between two toes. POOF! It was a substitution jutsu. Growling she pricked her ears. He was hiding. She built up her chakra and released a gigantic wave of sand and wind flying everywhere. Unfortunately, for Itachi he was caught in the blast. She grasped him in her oversized paws and brought him up to her face. He felt so powerless against her, he'd never felt so weak. "WHY DO YOU LIE TO ME ITACHI, WHY?" she boomed.

"I…I'm not lying," he gasped under her crushing force. Her grip faltered but remained strong enough to keep him. "YOU ARE!" she screamed, her voice began gaining in pitch. "GAARA SAID THAT I HAD DESTROYED HIS LIFE, WHY WOULD HE CARE, ANSWER ME ITACHI,"

"I don't know," he tried pulling out. She tightened her grip, causing blood to freely flow out of his mouth. He coughed many times before falling unconscious. "**Put him down**," a deep voice commanded her. She pivoted on one paw to face the next opponent. "Ah Shukaku, nice to finally meet you again," she flung Itachi several miles out. "**Calm down Miyako**," Shukaku soothingly walked forward. Miyako crouched forward, ready to lunge at the (A/N FAT!) sandy, racoon. "STAY BACK," she growled fiercely.

"**Miyako please calm down, why don't you return to your human form and we'll talk about this**," Shukaku placed out calming paws. She clenched her jaw and lunged forward, locking her sharp teeth around his (A/N CHUBBY!) neck. "**Tora release me at once**," he tried prying her off. She applied more pressure and dug her front paws into his shoulders. '_LET GO OF HIM, RELEASE HIM_,' the wind shrieked. Miyako's teeth broke through the sandy barrier and attacked his jugular vein. Just before it made contact, something stopped her. It was a strange noise. Not hurting or attacking; just a small soothing noise. It came from below her head. Her teeth unlocked themselves and she dropped down on all fours. She looked up in wonder, where was the noise coming from. She padded around Shukaku twice before returning to the beginning. It was coming from the sandy beast itself. She stood up and placed her paws on his shoulders for support. Cautiously she placed her ear over his heart, even though he made no move to stop her. The song played louder now she was closer to it. "Your heart, it's singing," she looked up at him, teary-eyed. "**But only you can hear it, I can't, Tora can't, Gaara used to say to me that recently he has been hearing a song, a small song that was coming from your heart**," Shukaku whispered.

'_When Shukaku and I were together our souls and hearts sang for each other_,' the wind whispered delicately.

"Soul mates," Miyako breathed as her form began to decrease. Her eyelids drooped closed and Shukaku returned to his former self. "I found her," the red head smiled.


	24. A question!

_**--Five-year time skip (A/N WOW THAT'S A LOAD OF TIME) --**_

Gaara had been elected for Kazekage the day he returned with Miyako. He was also hailed a hero. Miyako and Gaara had been in a serious relation ever since, but her story doesn't end here. Unfortunately, she does not have a happy ending like the obvious fairytale. Life is not that nice. Life can be cruel and gruelling. Here is where the trouble starts.

Gaara was holding a banquet for his fifth year as Kazekage. Actually, Miyako had planned all of it. The fresh food and band. Decorations and colour schemes. Tables and waiters. Well, another lie, Temari helped out. Happily, he had gone along with the plan and they invited all their friends and the whole of Konoha and Suna. Many of their friends were in serious relationships like:

Temari and Shikamaru (A/N sorry but they suit each other)

Kankuro and Kiba (A/N Woop for Yaoi fans)

Naruto and Hinata (A/N I can't help it they go well)

Neji and TenTen (A/N so cute)

Rock Lee and Sakura (A/N Lotus and Cherry blossom XD)

Ino, Choji, Sasuke and Shino didn't come with dates and though Ino tried flirting many times, Sasuke seemed to be paying more attention to a slim brunette at the other end of the room. "Hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha," he smiled politely. The slim brunette met his gaze and blushed deeply. "My name Akane Hoshi, wait Uchiha?" she smiled.

"Yes, why?"

"I thought I was the last one, I had gone away with my aunt for two months and when I came back everyone was dead, it's nice to meet you Sasuke," she beamed at him. From that moment on wherever she went, he went, even as far as to the door of the female toilets. Akane was a pretty woman. Her deep brown hair reached her waist and black pools were her eyes. She also had the Sharinghan, which helped. Ivory was her skin and ebony the dress. "May everyone seat themselves," Gaara spoke. Everybody rushed towards the grand white table, to find the best seats. Gaara began his long speech.

"Thank you everyone for attending this banquet. I would like to congratulate Naruto, now the newest Hokage," he gestured for Naruto to rise and everyone applauded. Miyako had a warm smile on her face, for her vision of him succeeding his dream had come true. Naruto blushed heavily before sitting down. "I would also like to congratulate Neji, Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru for becoming ANBU, "The four stood up as the room erupted in claps and cheers. "I would like to start at the beginning, I was a lonely child who was given no love, when I got to the Chunin exams I met a wonder young lady, Miyako, she has changed my life so much and without her I would still be the empty shell I used to be. Without my friends, I would still be lost. Miyako has helped me so much in the last five years," he gestured for her to stand. She nodded and gracefully stood up. She was wearing a black kimono with white flowers trailing up the side. Her dark hair straight against her pale face, which lit up with a slight blush. Everyone clapped. She was about to sit down when Gaara grabbed her hand. "Many know that we have been in a relationship for what seems like days but is in fact five years, and I know this doesn't seem like me at all but …" he turned to her and got down on one knee, a small black box was in his hand. The whole room stayed deathly quiet. "Miyako Takai will you do me the honour of becoming my wife," he spoke proudly and confidently as he flipped the lid open. A few tears escaped from the corners of Miyako's brown eyes. "SAY YES DAMMIT," a randomer shouted. "Of course I will Gaara," she cried and jumped into his arms. He held her head in his shoulder whilst she cried. The room erupted in cheers and congratulations. He pulled her back and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was simple but beautiful. A thin, gold, vine-like band with a beautiful sized diamond; that threw rainbows in the golden light. "You may all eat," Gaara cheerfully sang whilst wiping the few remaining tears out of her eyes.

"Are you happy," he asked after she calmed down.

"Of course I am Gaara, how could I not be," she whispered, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. "Congrats," Sakura cheered. Over the five years, Sakura and Miyako had settled their differences and Miyako had even helped with Sakura's first date with Lee. She was carried away from Gaara by a steady stream of girls. She tried reaching out for him but he chuckled slightly and waved. Scowling she followed Temari, sitting down in between Hinata and Temari. Two months after bumping into Gaara, Hinata decided to ask Naruto and things went from there.

After the meal, Temari invited Hinata, Sakura, TenTen and Ino for a sleepover to discuss the wedding.

"What colour do you want the dress?" Temari asked after everyone had jumped into their pyjamas. "I don't know, I really should say goodnight to Gaara, I don't even know what date he wants it on," Miyako chuckled nervously. "I'll go ask," Temari jumped up and dashed out of the room.

"I don't know if I'm even ready," Miyako cried.

Hinata placed a comforting arm around Miyako's shoulders, "You are, don't ever have second thoughts, I can tell you are ready," Hinata had lost her usual stuttering after her first date with Naruto. "Thanks Hinata," She hugged the blue haired Hyuga. Temari dashed back in the room, her body shaking with excitement and her cheeks pink. "He said anytime in the next three months, ANYTIME," she fan girl screamed. The jinchūrichi thought for a couple moments before speaking. "February 14th, Valentines day."

"PERFECT!" Sakura squealed.

"What time?""I'm thinking wedding at two-ish … reception at four-ish … honeymoon as soon as the reception ends,"

"Cute," Hinata giggled and blushed.

"Have you ever … you know," Ino had the slyest smile on her face.

"What… no never..." Miyako turned beet red and had wide eyes.

"Bridesmaids?"

"Well because she is going to be my sister-in-law then Temari is my head bridesmaid, then you four can be my other bridesmaids, can we go to sleep I'm tired," Miyako yawned.

"What? No, we have planning to do, we only have two and a half months to do this you know," Temari, gasped in outrage.

"You guys plan, I'm going to Gaara's room, see you guys," Miyako walked out of the room and continued down the corridor in only a short ivory nightdress and black cat slippers.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Gaara shuffled to the door, grumbling something about faeries. He opened the door and found a tired looking Miyako, clutching a black cat teddy and small ebony blanket. "What's up, aren't you meant to be with Temari planning the wedding," he ushered her in.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna, I'm too tired," she yawn and walked over to his ivory and gold bed. His eyes wandered after her, "Should you be wearing something that short in my house," he questioned.

"Huh, oh sorry, couldn't find anything else and Kankuro is busy with Kiba at the moment anyway, bloody hell can that dog shout, shall I go change," she smiled. "Oh, great, mental images, not something I wanna see, my brother and an oversized dog, and what would you change into," he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Maybe just my underwear," she purred.

"If you want to, by the way I got a meeting tomorrow, do you want to come," he spoke in a slightly bored tone. She sighed heavily. Miyako hated these meeting but she always went there for moral support, "Yeah, sure, why not, I might find out something useful like how poverty has increased in the southern parts of Suna, that will help in the future," she nodded and yawned.

"Come on lets get you to bed, upsy-daisy," he picked her up and slid her under the silk covers. She patted the space next to her and he gracefully slid in wearing only his black boxers. Over the years, Gaara had filled out a bit. Now he was still lean but clearly had quite a bit of muscle. His shoulders had broadened out and an eight pack had form on his stomach. He had lost most of his baby-ish cuteness and had grown more masculine and handsome. Now he was getting hundreds of letters from fan girls, which usually included numbers and underwear. Every day Miyako burned these, just as a precaution. He also had many stalkers, who ended up in hospital with concussions and broken bones. Sometimes, hot models came over and tried flirting with him but usually ended up being strangled until unconscious by Tora's sand. Now it wasn't just Miyako getting married to Gaara. It was Tora getting married to Shukaku. Senbi no Tora-Ookami and Ichibi no Shukaku.

After a week, Temari planned the hen night.

6:00am: Everyone gets up and has breakfast

8:00am: Coach arrives to take us to the spa (with horses)

11:00am: The beautician arrives and does our nails

1:00pm: Go to a fancy restaurant 

2:30pm: come back to house and do make up

3:00pm: start getting ready for night out

6:00pm: order pizza

7:00pm: go out to loads of bars and strip clubs (even though Miyako said no)

00:00am: have sleepover

7:00am get ready for wedding.


	25. Hurt

**-----------------------------2 ½-month time skip ----------------------------**

**It was two days to the wedding and Miyako and Gaara were spending their last night together. They lay in the centre of the bed, legs tangled up, hair ruffled and lips connected. "I don't wanna leave you tomorrow," Miyako breathed as their foreheads touched. "Then don't, we can always run away and come back before the wedding," he panted.**

"**I thought about that one but Temari said if I don't have a hen night and if you don't have a bachelor party then the wedding will be postponed until we do," Miyako growled. "We'll get married in private," he chuckled before attaching his mouth to hers. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She playfully denied and ran her fingers up his chest. Shivering at her cold touch, he moved his hands down her back until he reached her underwear. Carefully he dipped his hand just below the hemline before she gasped. Taking control, he glided his tongue into her mouth, fighting for dominance. Their tongues danced for a while before the red head gave up. She broke the kiss and chuckled, "I like that idea," she wrapped her arms around his neck. **

"**Are you not getting cold feet," he turned serious.**

"**No, their nice and toasty and will be forever," she beamed before kissing his neck. Nibbling the flesh every so often until she reached his collarbone. "I love you Gaara," she breathed on his pale skin, whilst resting her head on his chest. "I love you too," he tenderly stroked her hair as soft snores reached his ears.**

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! **_Someone banged loudly on his door, early in the morning. He grouchily got up and covered his sleeping fiancé. She shuffled slightly, let out a sad moan and resumed sleeping. "What the hell do you want," he hissed to his brother. He was blinded, gagged and dragged away. Then came to soft thud of the door, the only signal that Gaara had left.

"What the hell?" Gaara spluttered after being released, several miles outside his house. "We can't allow you to stay with your fiancé, it's your bachelor party soon," Kiba laughed.

"I'm going to kill you all, it's fucking five o'clock in the morning and your worried about me staying with her, you are all dead, if I was you I wouldn't close my eyes or turn my back because death is approaching," Gaara threatened the young men surrounding him. "Can you take on all nine of us, anyway it was Naruto and Temari's idea to gag you," Neji chuckled.

"Shut up before I tell TenTen that you use your Byakugan to watch her take a shower and to read the porn that Kakashi reads," Gaara narrowed his turquoise eyes and threatened once more. Neji shut up, "Don't think I've not got anything on you guys, because I have,"

"Calm down Gaara, Miyako is going to be waking up in an hour anyway, and it's traditional not to see your wife-to-be for twenty-four hours before the wedding," Lee grinned.

"Shut up, what happens if she thinks I got cold feet and ran off, she'll be upset and probably angry," Gaara retorted.

"Don't worry, Temari is going to wake her up," Shikamaru yawed. Gaara grumbled, not used to be beaten and suffered in silence, meanwhile…

"Miyako, wake up, tomorrow is your wedding and tonight is our hen night, wake up," Temari shook the dark-haired kunoichi. "Mmmm, go 'way, it's only six, maybe later," she mumbled before turning over. "Miyako get up, we have to stick to the plan," she shook her again. The groggy eighteen-year-old stuck up her middle finger and began dozing again. "Miyako we have two hours until transport comes,"

"Wake me up in one hour and fifty-nine minutes then,"

"Right then, you have forced me," The blonde grabbed hold of the ivory duvet and sent it flying across the room. Only left in her short nightdress, she shrieked as the cold hit her bare legs and arms, "TEMARI!" Miyako growled.

"Good, I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes, make sure your dressed," Temari beamed and ran out of the room, narrowly missing a flying shuriken.

"I really despise you at the moment," Miyako yawned when she entered the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon hit her and her stomach growled impatiently, grabbing everyone's attention. "You sound hungry," Hinata smiled faintly.

"Yeah, but it can wait, killing Temari is top priority," she mumbled before stumbling over the cat bowl. "Right who put Neko's bowl there, it's supposed to be near the fridge." A small odd eyed cat walked up to the Jinchūrichi, rubbing itself up and down her trouser leg. "Hello Neko," Miyako cooed whilst picking up the calico cat. "Aren't you a pretty kitty," she nuzzled the cats head before cradling it in her arms. A year ago, Gaara had bought Miyako a cat, one blue eye and one green eye. Though the cat adores Miyako it absolutely detests Gaara and attacks him whilst it's loving owner is away. Many times, he tried boiling the cat or killing it but Miyako always seemed to come in the room at the wrong moment. She scolded him many times but his usual excuse was 'It attacked me first' or 'The flea bag started it' but her response was 'Quit blaming poor Neko' or 'Grow up Gaara'. "Here you are my pretty kitty," Miyako purred whilst pouring out some meat. The cat purred in contentment and scampered off. "Where's Ino and Sakura,"

"They're still fighting over the stupid dress," Hinata chirped before resuming eating her toast. TenTen walked in, still wearing her black pyjamas. "HEY HOW COME SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO GET CHANGED?" Miyako shouted, suddenly outraged. "Because TenTen can't wake up without her usual herbal tea," Hinata began nibbling on the crust of her last slice of toast. TenTen stuck her tongue out and ran out of the way of a shower of needles. "Where the hell, are you storing these weapons," Temari gasped.

"I hide them; my pockets are bigger on the inside,"

-------------------------------17 hour Time skip------------------------------

"Dat stripper wa sho perving on yoush Miyako," Temari slurred. "I don't care, Gaara is the only one for me," Miyako said coldly. She had, had more to drink than the others had but didn't feel even slightly drunk. "Let's go home," she growled. "But ish needs to piddle," TenTen laughed.

"So immature," Miyako growled under her breath.

"We'll go with you," Ino pushed Sakura and fell over.

"I'm going home, wake me up at seven," Miyako waved and started going home. The black sky seemed endless and made her feel surprisingly small. The streetlights flickered menacingly, shadows grew and began moving. She quickened her pace, completely oblivious to the blackened soul that was stalking her, rape and murder glowed in his ebony eyes.

A clothed hand grabbed her from behind, binding her hands with chakra-absorbing handcuffs. "Huh?" she breathed before being pulled into a dark alleyway. "What the hell, let go of me," she snarled. _**SMACK! **_The stranger smashed her into a brick wall, her head bouncing off the red stone. "Argh," she screamed. "Shut your pretty little face," the stranger punched her in her jaw. "Let go before I kill you," her eyes shining scarlet.

"Your genjutsu fails to scare me, anyway those handcuffs absorb your chakra, if you try fighting it will zap you with it, in the end you will be dead," the stranger chortled evilly in his hoarse voice. Miyako could feel a familiar warm feeling run down the back of her head and neck. The copper stench hit her, from her neck and the strangers clothing. His face came closer; she could smell the alcohol that came out of his mouth; in powerful waves. "I'll make this quick and painful," he chuckled.

"Get off me," she spoke weakly, her energy had depleted fast.

A mile away, Gaara felt a disruption. "**SHE'S IN TROUBLE**," Shukaku cried out. "What?" Neji stared at him.

"Miyako, she's going to die, I can feel it, I need to go," he ran out of the bar and started down the badly lit street. "Stop" Neji grabbed his arm. Using his kekkei genkai, Byakugan he found her. "Rapist, me and Naruto will go, Sasuke and Shikamaru, stay with Gaara," Neji ran faster, Naruto trailing behind.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you," the strange man drifted his hand up her t-shirt and his other hand began descending, down her pants. "Let go," she mumbled weakly. "Nah," he spat in her face. He ripped her top from her chest, taking her bra with it and went to attack her neck. "Get away from her," an icy voice shouted at the stranger. "No, she is my kill, get your own, I'm not sharing," the man mumbled, grabbing her hair. Miyako cried out in pain, before her legs gave out, causing more pain. "Release her before I kill you," Naruto growled, a small rasengan forming in his hand. "Oh, a pretty little parlour trick but what happens if I did this," the man grabbed a knife and positioned it at her throat.

"Naruto wait," Neji placed out an arm, "I'll get him, you grab Miyako," he whispered in a hushed voice. "I heard that, that's it," the man swiftly drew the knife across her throat, slashing her windpipe. Blood poured out of the deep wound. In a split second Neji had the man by his throat, against the wall, "Have you heard of Gaara," he snarled. The man nodded. "Well, that was his fiancé, now I'm going to hand you over to him,"

"No, no, have mercy," the man cried.

"Miyako," Naruto shook the unconscious teen. She opened her eyes slightly and whispered, "Thank god I have Tora," before she slipped off into unconsciousness again. Destroying the handcuffs, he carried her out into the open. "Take him to Gaara, I'm going to take her home," Naruto spoke softly before bounding off.

"Where is she?" Gaara shouted to Neji as he came out of the alleyway.

"With Naruto, he's took her home, this scruff, slit her throat and tried raping her, so he's all yours," Neji dropped the begging man at the redheads feet.

"You … tried … raping … my … WIFE!" he exploded.

"No not at all, it was a simple misunderstanding, I thought she asked me to have sex with her, please let me live," the man begged.

"Then why did you cut her fucking throat," Gaara shouted, picking the man up by his collar. "I don't know, please have mercy,"

"I DON'T BELIEVE ONE WORD THAT YOU SAID, SAND COFFIN" he spat in the man's face, his eyes freezing over. Sand completely covered the man. "Gaara, you said you wouldn't kill," Kankuro tried pulling his brothers sleeve.

"Imagine if this low life tried raping Kiba, then slashed up his windpipe, leaving him for the dead, and just before the wedding as well," Gaara growled, his voice was heading towards demonic. Kankuro looked down and slowly walked over to Kiba, placing a protective arm around the dog-boys shoulders. Slowly Gaara closed his hand and the sand slowly began tightening. The delicious crunch and grind of his bones were music to the demon boy's ears. The blood-curdling screams became stomach-churning gurgles and blood soaked the street, quickly absorbed by Gaara's sand.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Naruto lay Miyako down on the white bed. Blood began bleeding and spreading on the sheets. "Gotta get this cleaned up," he mumbled. Keeping his eyes away from her chest, he began wiping up the blood from her neck wound. Half way through cleaning her up, she woke. "Naruto," she croaked.

"Yeah?" he murmured.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Cleaning up the blood, can you sit up?" Cautiously he placed one hand on her lower back and guided her up to sitting position. She hunched over as he began wiping the drying blood from her scalp. "You know how to get injured don't ya?" he chuckled slightly. She grumbled in protest but decided not to talk. He went to grab another damp towel and began wiping down her spine, "Where's Gaara," she coughed, spluttering out blood. He pulled her head up and wiped her mouth. "He's not allowed to see you, remember twenty four hours," Naruto smiled before wiping the thin streaks off her back again. "Why are you doing this, just leave it for Temari," Miyako groaned at the throbbing pain behind her eyes. "Temari wont be back for an hour, Gaara would probably do the same for Hinata anyway," He picked her off the bed and rested her against the wall, "Where are your nightdresses," She pointed to the bottom drawer in her oak chest. Swiftly he grabbed the first one, a long ebony one, and lifted her arms up. Miyako gasped but allowed him to pull the satin material over her body. "Naruto, can you get me the bottle out of the bathroom," He ran into the sandy coloured bathroom and grabbed the blood filled bottle on the side. "This one," he put it down on the side table, she nodded weakly and swayed slightly. "Here," he put her on the bed, sitting position, her back against the headboard. Naruto passed the injured kunoichi, the bottle and sat on the edge of the bed. She carefully took a sip, and coughed. "Be careful," he laughed. She pulled a face and stuck out her pink tongue. After a few awkwardly silent minutes, Naruto picked up a clean, damp cloth and began wiping her face, picking up the last remnants of the attack. "You're going to be bruised and sore tomorrow," he spoke sympathetically. She groaned and let sleep slowly consume her. Warily, Naruto pulled the covers up and went to jump out of the window. "Naaarootoh, don't leave, please, wait until Temari comes home please," Miyako cried sleepily. He thought for a moment and decided to stay, in case of any danger.

Forty-five minutes later, Temari and the small gang stumbled into the room. "Naruto whatcha doin'" she narrowed her eyes.

"Miyako was attacked and almost raped," he pointed to thirty or more blood soaked cloths. Immediately all of them sobered up. "Is she going to be alright?" Hinata gasped before jumping into Naruto's waiting arms. "Yeah, a bruise or two and maybe a scar and she might be mentally unstable for a while, you girls take care of her please," he let go of Hinata and jumped out of the open window. Temari stumbled forward and looked at Miyako's throat. An angry red line travelled right across. "Ino, we may need your make-up," she gasped before ushering the other girls out and closing the door with a silent thud.

Miyako woke up many times that night, screaming. Memories always creeping in, shaking her body and torturing her mind. His ragged face and drunken breath, his unruly hair and hazy eyes but most of all, his intent. The murderous gleam in his eyes that showed nothing but loneliness and pain. In the end, Hinata slept in the same room. Keeping a careful eye on her, and soothing her when the nightmares started. The blue haired kunoichi was completely oblivious to the cold-hearted intruder that was vigilantly watching the sleeping one. It was studying her, intently. The screaming child had changed dramatically in the eighteen years it had known her. Six years ago, she was the most evil being around, sometimes even death was afraid, but since meeting the red haired, sand nin, she had changed. Her soul had softened and her heart; warmed up. With an eerie chuckle, it faded, taking the nightmares and pain with it. Miyako's screaming dulled and her brow smoothened out. Sighing contently, she turned over and began murmuring sweet words for her beloved.


	26. The day

Marble doves soared serenely in the clear sapphire sky. The topaz sun beamed down on the desert. The sand glittered like a thousand pure diamonds. Throwing small, delicate rainbows everywhere. Slightly outside of Suna, a small set up had been placed, ready for a magnificent wedding. White flowers hung skilfully in the gossamer. Rows of pitch seats were lined up as everyone sat. Beautiful music began playing and touched every grain of sand. A tall man, with creamy skin, stood at the alter. His black rimmed, turquoise eyes held an eternity of love. His black tuxedo clashed against his brick red hair but somehow complemented it. Two figures began descending the aisle. A blue haired teen and the blonde haired Hokage. Hinata wore a light purple silk dress that shimmered in the midday sun. Her usual short hair was tied up traditionally. Her pearl eyes were filled with happy tears. Naruto on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear; his lush, tan skin was shining faintly. His azure blue eyes were pools of happiness and congratulations. They parted ways at the end, Hinata sitting on the front row and Naruto standing at Gaara's side. Next down the aisle were Ino and Choji. Ino wore a pale blue dress that complemented her golden hair and cobalt eyes. Choji somehow seemed to fit in his tuxedo as his usual unruly brown hair was neatly combed out. Again, they parted ways but Choji sat down on a chair in front of Naruto and the groom. TenTen and Neji were next. TenTen wore a scarlet dress, which cut just above her ankles, a gold dragon swerved its way up her thigh, and her brown hair was in its usual two buns. Neji walked stiffly as he wished to hurry but the music stopped him. Like Choji, they parted. Finally Sakura walked, arm in arm with Lee. He wasn't in his usual gaudy, green spandex jumpsuit but in a smart tuxedo like the ones before him. Sakura wore a pale pink dress, matching her baby pink her and highlighting her jade eyes. Smiling they sat and the music changed.

"Thank you," Miyako smiled to Kiba and Kankuro. They each held one of her arms, as she could not decide which one she would prefer taking her down the aisle. Both wore the black and white 'penguin suit' as Kankuro had called it. Kiba's red triangles were glowing vividly and Kankuro decided not to wear his purple make-up. Tears began building up in her warm brown eyes. "Don't cry Miyako, marrying Gaara isn't all that bad, I mean it until death do you part," Kankuro joked. She smiled and punched his upper arm.

"Temari, you first," Miyako smiled. The golden blond nodded and dragged Shikamaru. Temari wore a simple black dress that reached her ankles; her hair was twirled up and looked dazzling. Shikamaru looked … well like Shikamaru. Tired and confuzzled. (A/N MY WORD!) She gracefully danced down the aisle with Shikamaru holding her elbow. After Temari and Shikamaru had parted, the blonde stood opposite Gaara, waiting for the nervous bride. They appeared.

A dark haired beauty in an ivory dress. Her hair was longer and loosely curled. Her brown eyes were framed with thick, black lashes. The dressed hugged her body and flowed out at the waist. The train was short but nobody minded. The scars and the thick angry line were obscured with make-up so her arms were free. In her petite hands, she held a small bouquet of white and red flowers that gave off a subtle but effective fragrance. Gaara softly placed out his hand and Miyako accepted it, whilst Kiba sat down, with Kankuro in tow. They walked a meter before the priest started.

Miyako couldn't hear the priest. She felt Gaara's soft hand and saw his dazzling smile. She heard his soft breathing and could taste the flowery fragrance. "Do you, Miyako Takai, take Gaara Sabaku as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part," she snapped back into reality. (A/N I DO NOT KNOW HIS SURNAME SO I MADE THIS ONE UP) "I…I do," she breathed, trying to hold in the tears. "Do you, Gaara Sabaku, take Miyako Takai as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part,"

"I do," he vowed confidently

"Then I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Gaara cupped her face in between his hands and lowered his lips onto hers. She cautiously parted his lips and met his tongue half way, when the audience burst into cheers and claps. He drew back a millimetre and whispered on her lips, "We're so keeping your surname, Gaara Takai, I like that," he attacked her lips more forcefully. She drew back for oxygen and was then embraced by Temari and Hinata. "Whoa," she cried out as she was passed through the flocking people, congratulated by friends and acquaintances. Cautiously she threw the bouquet and coincidentally, it fell into Kiba's hands. He blushed crimson and sweetly pecked Kankuro on his reddened cheek.

After all the hugging and shaking hands, they made it to the reception, alive. "Do you care to dance Mrs. Takai," Gaara whispered seductively as slow music began playing. She giddily grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Luckily, Gaara had sprouted quite a bit, so he had no trouble placing her head under his shoulder. "Are you happy?" he whispered into her hair. "Of course I am, the happiest I've ever been," she mumbled into his chest. "Good," he tenderly stroked her back, when other joined the little couple. After several minutes Naruto cut in, "May I," he put a tanned hand out.

"Sure," Gaara surrendered Miyako and began dancing with Hinata.

"Hey, newly married," Naruto, joked.

"So? You will be soon," her face dropped.

"What's wrong, it's your day, smile," he twirled her gracefully.

"Ah, it's nothing," she tried smiling but with her newest vision in her head, it seemed impossible. "What did you see," he whispered in her ear.

"The Akatsuki, they're going to grab Gaara, and unfortunately he doesn't survive, not unless I get there, but one of us won't survive," she whimpered.

"It's alright, we'll keep them away, trust me," he smiled and handed her to Kiba. "Hey, wow, we could be related soon, well that's if…" she placed a finger to hush the talkative dog-boy. "I know, where's Akamaru," she asked whilst dancing round. "At your house, I couldn't get him in a suit, he was arguing and calling it a 'penguin suit' like Kankuro," he shook his head.

At about eleven, she had danced with everyone she knew, that was the time that Gaara scooped her up in his arms and walked out of the room, bounding off to their home. "Get changed quickly, we have somewhere to go," he placed her at their room door. "Aren't you going to help me?" she purred seductively. "Nope, there's time for that later, not now," he grabbed her hand and kissed the thin gold band around her finger. On it were the words _Eternal Love. _On his was the word _Soulmate_. She picked his word and he chose her words. "Hurry, love, we need to go soon," he kissed the back of her hand as she slipped into the room. On the bed was a small package, it had a small label on it, addressed to Miyako.

_To Miyako_

_Congratulations, here is a little gift from us. Use it well; do not let Gaara see the extra bits. _

_From Temari, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and TenTen_

_P.S Have fun XD :P :) ;D ^_^._

She smiled and opened the small black box to find a very nice dress. Slipping it on, she found the neckline a bit low. It showed a lot of cleavage but it was a nice gift. The dress came up to her knees and had a silver tiger going up the side. At the bottom of the box was underwear. Not normal underwear either, it was lacy and black and probably made of silk. Packing it in her suitcase, she exited the room to be met by Gaara's lustful gaze. "Do you like?" she pivoted on one foot to show the back. He smirked and nodded. "So where are we going?" she asked. He pressed one finger to her lips and shook his head. She made a small noise in confusion but kept quiet. "Later, just follow me," he picked her up bridal style, kissed her cheek and bounded off.


	27. Mates

"Whoa it's beautiful," Miyako, breathed. In front of them stood a small house, made completely of, chakra-infused sand. "Shukaku and I spent two months making this but the outside is plain compared to what's waiting for you," he nibbled her neck. She giggled at his feather-like nips and grabbed his hand. "Lets go, our honeymoon awaits," she whispered before dragging him in.

"It's bloody huge," she shrieked, before backing off a bit.

"I know, but you'll get used to it," he chuckled slightly.

"How?" she cried.

"It's just a house, for now, I'm thinking of rebuilding it after the honeymoon," he rubbed the bottom of her back. She stepped forward and began to admire the detail. "It's just so big, it looks so small from the outside, it's beautiful as well," she smiled before grasping his hand again, "So how's the bedroom,"

"That's the problem, we could be a bit loud so I decided to do this," he pulled her through one of the doors. In the room was a giant gaping hole. "What happened?"

"Um… just follow," he jumped down the hole into the black abyss.

"Ok," she said shakily before jumping down, allowing the black void to swallow her whole.

Gaara flicked on a dim light and the scenery astounded her. In the centre of the humongous room was a gigantic bed, which was covered with a delicate, flimsy material. Small candles filled the room and sent an enticing fragrance her way. The room, itself was black but everything else was pure white. "What do you think," he asked. Miyako walked forward so she was in front of her new husband. "Gaara…"

"It's too much isn't it," he sat down on the edge of the gargantuan bed.

"Gaara…" she followed.

"I should have asked you,"

"Gaara…"

"I should have asked someone," he looked down at his hands. She sat down on his lap, her legs were encircling his waist, and her face was inches from his. "Gaara … everything is perfect," she purred, attacking his lips. He was shocked at first but then answered her kiss. She shredded his top and pushed him down, flat on the bed. He went to argue but she pinched his lips together with her index finger and thumb, "No," she growled playfully before kissing down his throat. Drinking in his scent, she began nipping down, leaving small marks wherever she did. "Time to get this party started," she purred seductively before ripping of his pants. He hissed as the cool air touched his heated flesh.

(A/N SORRY NO SEX SCENE, USE YOUR PERVERTED MINDS, I KNOW YOU WANT TO, GO AHEAD, TRUST ME, IF I COULD WRITE LEMONS WELL, I WOULD)

Miyako woke up early the next morning, it was dark but she didn't mind. Turning her head, she found her lover, dozing peacefully, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. She smiled before carefully prying him off. Making sure not to wake her beloved, she got up and winced. Her whole body ached, she felt drained, as if she had no chakra left. She limped out of the room and into the bright bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she gasped. Her auburn hair was stuck to her forehead and her eyes were wide but that wasn't what had scared her. In the juncture between her neck and her shoulder were two small puncture wounds; around this was a thin black crescent moon shape, even that hadn't scared her. It was the amount of blood that had dribble down from this small bite mark, which had worried her. It had dried and began flaking off her bare body. The blood trailed all the way down to her stomach. Taking another look, she noticed that other substances had dried on her body. "Great," she mumbled before placing her hand over the, now burning, bite mark. "Hey," a silky voice began talking to her, his hands encircling her waist and his chin resting on the opposite shoulder. She swiftly turned in his arms and noticed that he had the exact same bite marks with the exact same moon shape in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, except, he had more dried blood over his body. "Gaara," she gasped, tears running down her cheeks. "Don't worry, it's just a flesh wound, cheer up," he kissed her nose.

"But how, what is it," she cried.

"Don't you remember," he cupped her face as she closed her eyes, casting her mind back to the previous night's activities.

All she remembered was screaming out in pure pleasure. '_**MATE, SOULMATE, PARTNER, LOVER, HUSBAND, MINE! MARK HIM, DO IT NOW**_,' Tora screamed. Chakra flowed through her body, thicker, more powerful than ever. "GAAAAH-RAAAAH," she screamed before the chakra began flooding into her canines. She bit down, in the juncture between his neck and shoulder as he did the same. "MIYAKO!" he grunted.

"I remember biting you, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have," she tried pulling out of his grip but he remained tight. "No, your wrong, when a demon finds it's mate then they mark them, to prove that they belong to each other, I'm yours and you are mine, this," he pointed to the burgundy substance, "Is just a bit of blood, it's nothing, trust me, I had Shukaku teaching me about sex after I asked you what masturbation was," he blushed.

"Your mine, eh?" she grinned, showing all her pearly white teeth.

"Yes forever and ever, and I will do everything in my power to make you happy," he vowed.

"Come on then, one more round and then we'll have a shower," she pulled on his hand. "Uh-Oh, hyperactive sex-drive, great, I'm gonna be knackered later," he mumbled. "What did you say," she turned and spoke sweetly.

"Nothing," he quickly answered.

"Thought so, **Chakra no Nawa**, Chakra rope," she tied his hands to the headboard. "Let me go," he pleaded.

"Um, if you're a good boy then maybe, one word and I'll keep you there," she began trailing her hands towards his groin. "Remember not one word,"

---------------------------------3 months later---------------------------------

"Now I promise, this will hurt a lot," Itachi promised before aligning everyone in order. The Akatsuki began the extraction jutsu. Gaara's screamed echoed throughout the base. His last memories were of Miyako, his dear wife, who was probably worrying about him.

She ran through the countries at top speed. Actually, she was running so fast, she was only a blur. 'Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, please survive' she mentally chanted. A scroll in hand.


	28. The End?

(A/N almost done, im sorry but this is going to be the saddest chapter, it almost had me in tears whilst I wrote this, be warned)

With a huge _**BOOM,**_ she burst into the lair. Eyes glowing pure scarlet, her canines were at least three inches each. They were so big that when she closed her mouth they just rested themselves on the skin below her bottom lip. Her hair billowed out behind her and her face was completely feral. She stood on all fours, in front of a massive hole. Ten glowing, twitching black tails of chakra were slicing through the air. Two black ears on top of her head were pushed flat against her scalp. At blinding speed, she whipped out three 'special' kunai and sent the hurtling at three of the Akatsuki members. Deidara, Konan and Zetsu caught them in the back of their skulls. They collapsed to the floor as the poison set in. Not diluted. Pein turned to the intruder as she unsheathed her claws. They extended out seven inches and were coal black. Stealthily she ran forward on all fours slicing up Pein's face, he shrieked for a couple seconds before his face began bubbling. She had a new type of poison in her nails, which ate away at the skin, leaving it a gooey mess. Growling she launched herself at the other members. Looking back at her work, she counted eight dead members. Scanning the area quickly she didn't see Itachi until she felt a kunai burst through the right side of her chest. Howling in pain, she commanded her tails to attack the survivor. They lashed out but found no target. "Here to save your precious little Gaara," Itachi laughed. She snarled out, hoping to pinpoint his location through sound alone. "Hmmm, you made quick work of my team-mates but here you will die," She felt two more kunai bury themselves in her shoulders. Retracting her claws, she pulled them out, each one taking live tissue with it. Gritting her long teeth, she closed her eyes and focused on Itachi's slow heartbeat. Using her senses, she rushed at him, claws already unsheathed, ready to puncture his organs. Itachi's eyes were wide with fear as she jumped into him. He grabbed a kunai and began stabbing her multiple times, repeatedly, getting deeper and deeper as she scratched his face and arms, hearing the flesh bubble and sizzle. There was no point dodging his attacks, her death was coming, she knew it.

Gaara opened his eyes to find the Akatsuki dead. Then they flickered to two fighting figures. One of them was Miyako. Shakily getting up he launched himself at the pair, sending Miyako flying across the room. Running over to the limp figure, he held her head up as she coughed. Blood soaking everything. "Miyako," he breathed, sweeping her hair away from her eyes. "Gaara, I'm sorry, I should have been quicker," she groaned.

"Shhh, just heal ok," he quietened her.

"No point, one of my lungs has been punctured, several of my chakra points have been completely severed … part of my heart has been pierced and he has… damaged a main artery …" she spluttered.

"No, wait I'll help heal you, you will survive," he growled and ripped her top off. He snapped his eyes shut and bit back the tears. Her body was patterned with stab marks, apart from her seal, it remained untouched. "Miyako, you must survive," he shouted.

"I told Naruto, on our wedding day that this would happen, and one of us will not survive,"

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE WRONG," he screamed.

"Remember at the Chunin exams, I said nine demons will walk the planet again, I was wrong, ten demons will still walk," she smiled.

"See, you will survive," he held her hand tightly.

"_I will protect you no matter what, my blood is yours to spill, my body is yours to break, my heart is yours to destroy but my soul is yours forever. My blood has been spilt for you, my body broken, my heart has been shattered, my duty fulfilled, and yet my soul remains yours," _she spoke softly.

"No don't say that, please,"

"I will be waiting at heavens door for you, even if you take a million years, I'll be waiting, Tora said she will be waiting at hells gates for Shukaku, then when you come to us, we will take our rightful places on the throne, good and evil," she wheezed. "No, stay please Miyako,"

"_I am sorry child, she is only surviving on her last breath, she begged me to let her live to the end of her message, I am truly sorry, She has changed so much in the last six years, it actually pains me to see her like this, dying. I have wished for so long that she would just give up and die but now, I do not wish this upon anyone. She has been dying for several years now, having that demon inside of her was killing her body; she was going to die in about five years anyway. She said she would rather go down fighting for you than fighting for her life. I am sorry, all I can promise you is, she is going to heaven and so will you. Tora will go to hell and so will Shukaku._" An eerie voice boomed. Gaara got into a defensive position and bared his teeth, "GO AWAY SHE'S MINE I TELL YOU, MINE!"

"_I know she is yours, I tried putting some more 'sands of time' into her hourglass but it dissolved in my hand. She has been stopping me from saving her, listen to her now, it's the only chance she will get to talk_," it said solemnly.

"Gaara, leave death alone, I wanted this to happen," she coughed up more blood. "But please, take this, when you say the password it will open. Read the instructions please, that is my dying wish, stay alive; you have a duty of your own to fulfil," she meekly smiled. He took the scroll as she grabbed his hand, placing it over the seal. She brought his head down using the last of her strength, silently placing her lips on his. Gaara could taste blood but he didn't care, slowly parting her lips, he invaded with his tongue. She pulled back, gasping for air. "Gaara … Tora loves Shukaku and I … love … you," the sentence died on her lips. The glow in her eyes dulled and her breathing stopped. He felt her heartbeat ceased and the chakra died. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. He was alone again, all alone, no one there who actually knows him. Then he felt it. A small pulse. There it was again, a faint throb. Placing his ear on her bloodied stomach he focused his chakra. A small heart beat and chakra signature. Just a small one but that was all it took. "Pregnant," he whispered to the scroll. The scroll opened and on it were a list of instructions.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I am happy you found out. I couldn't tell you before or else you wouldn't have left me, actually you wouldn't have let me protect you. Three months. I was three months pregnant. A small baby girl. She had ten tails, like Tora's baby. In her demon form she has short sandy fur, ten tails; five with writing on and all of them have black tips. She has my colour eyes. I couldn't find out what she would look like as a human though. Save her, please Gaara, save our daughter, that is your duty. _

_1. There is a scalpel in my back pocket and a jar nearby; grab them. _

_2. Make an incision on my stomach, right through the seal, don't worry, I converted her to her simpliest form using the last of my Chakra, she will look like a white ball of light._

_3. Transfer her to the jar and get her inside Neko. Place this scroll in front of Neko and she will change into a human._

_4. Unfortunately, the host will die after our daughter has been born. _

_Don't allow our daughter to die, don't allow her to grow up with either a father that hates her or no family at all. Please, don't allow her to have our childhood. I love you Gaara, so much. I will be waiting. _

_Love, your loving wife and soulmate, Miyako xxx_

Hurriedly, Gaara searched around for the jar she had mentioned. Finding it he grabbed the scalpel and drew it down her stomach, shattering the seal. It slid down her crimson skin with a sick, wet noise. He discarded the scalpel and gently pulled out the glowing white orb. It was beautiful. "Amaterasu," he cooed gently. "That will be your name," he smiled and placed it inside the jar, tears still freely flowing from his eyes. A noise of disgust came from behind him. Somehow Itachi had found a way to stand up. "You killed her, my wife, my mate, you fucking killed her, she was fucking pregnant, you son of a bitch," Gaara growled, placing the jar on the floor.

"So, one less demon in the world wont harm anyone," he snickered.

"She might have been sick before, killing people mercilessly, but does that make you any different from her. She never once killed a father, a mother, a child or a pregnant person. She spared them, but you… killed her, took away her chance of motherhood. **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU**," he launched himself at the Uchiha, grabbing a kunai along the way. Holding him up by the throat, knife position near his heart, "Any last words," he snarled.

"_I have, if you are going to kill Itachi then do it quickly, Naruto has just killed Hinata's pet bunny, Snuffles, and I need to reap it's soul_," death chirped up, an almost human-like ball of black light hovering near it. "Miyako," he breath, slashing Itachi's throat and stabbing him in the heart. "I will keep her alive, I promise," he cried, picking up the glass jar. The ball of light hovered for a while and nodded before sprouting huge raven-like wings and flying up.

"Gaara, are you alright," Temari found him outside the base five minutes later, crying his eyes out. "Where's Miyako," she shook him. He pointed to a small mound under a sheet, she gasped. "Are you alright?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, I NEED TO FIND THE FUCKING CAT," he snarled, grabbing the dead body and storming off, tears streaked his face. On the inside, Shukaku was crying also, he had truly lost his mate. Nothing would bring her back.

When he got to the house, Neko was waiting for him. Her odd eyes were tear-filled, as she knew what had happened. "I'm sorry Neko, she's gone," he placed the jar on the floor. The black, odd eyed cat jumped into his arms, soaking his shirt in small puddles. "Yes, I know," he cradled the cat before placing it in front of the scroll. A loud shriek came from the animal before it morphed into a clothed human female. 'Neko' collapsed and Gaara immediately started the transference, hoping that the ball of light was still alive.

For five years, he waited for his daughter to be born and at last, on November 5 she was born. Little Amaterasu. Her hair was a mix of his and his deceased wife's and her eyes were turquoise. Her happy eyes were black rimmed yet she slept peacefully. Her skin was alabaster and she had a black seal on her stomach, the exact same one that was on her mothers.


	29. A lonely heart never forgets

_**--------------------------------15-year time skip-------------------------------**_

_**Fifteen years had passed since his daughter was born. Gaara remained alone; he did not re-marry because the thought of loving someone else killed him. His daughter, Amaterasu grew up happy. She had her father's ability of controlling sand but she did not carry round a gourd, instead she carried round a massive hourglass. When she was in battle, she would remove the hourglass off her back, and start the time. "Your time is almost up, if you can stop the flow of sand in my hourglass then I will allow you to live," she usually shouted. Gaara would lecture her about how killing was wrong and that she should stop before it became an addiction, but being as stubborn as her mother, never listened. She was a Chunin and her Uncle Shikamaru trained her with two other teammates. Yasuko Nara, her cousin and Toshi. **_

_**Everyone had got married during this time. Shikamaru was married to Temari. They had two kids Yasuko, a female Chunin, who was deaf and Daichi was a Genin who took after his father.**_

_**Kiba had married Kankuro, and had some how had a boy. Nobody knew how but many medics had said that because of mating season, which only happened once every ten years for an Inuzuka, Kiba's reproductive system had changed slightly allowing him to bear a child. They named their child Takeshi and Kankuro had been able to make his son a dog puppet to control in battle. He was a Genin and on the same team as his cousin, Daishi. He is very fond of his other teammate Suzume. Tsuneo was their sensei.**_

_**Sakura had married Lee and had bore triplets. Amaya, who was always grim and was nothing like her parents. Kenta, who was like his father, even with the gaudy green jumpsuit. Ren, who always was bullied because of her eyes, one black and one jade green. All of them were Chunin and Sora was their sensei, they were all on the same team.**_

_**Naruto had wed Hinata and after a year of marriage had their first child, Sora, who became a Jonin. Then a few years later had twins, Iwao and Tsukiko, who had become Genin. Each one of them held part of the nine-tailed fox. Sora held the chakra and body, so every time she got really pissed off, her form would change. Iwao, held the mind and power, this drove him insane and had made him emotionless, as he was more in touch with the demon. Tsukiko, she had the demon's healing abilities, unfortunately though, using the demons power at a young age had destroyed the chakra points and nerves in her hands, leaving them useless. When the fox's chakra runs through her veins, it temporarily fixes them. Each child had the Hyuga kekkei genkai, Byakugan.**_

_**Neji had proposed to TenTen and had three children over the years. Kasumi, who was like her mother, had become a Jonin. Shou, was more like his father, was a Chunin. Kiyoshi was a quiet little boy, who rarely fought but when he unleashed the power of his Byakugan, he had amazing power and no weak spot, he was a Genin.**_

_**Sasuke had gotten close to Akane and asked for her hand in marriage. Together they had five children. Ichirou who was an ANBU along with his twin sister Rin. Rin had discovered her Mangekyo Sharinghan after all her team was destroyed, when she was a Chunin, unfortunately her twin brother was jealous of her, actually he was jealous of all his family but Yasushi. Even his youngest brother who was only a Genin, had discovered how to get to the last stage of his sharinghan and only had the Mangekyo to go. Suzu was their second daughter and third child. She was a Jonin and was the happiest out of her siblings. Prone to wearing low dipping tank tops and short skirts, she had many boyfriends. Her closest boyfriend had been killed in front of her, which is how she discovered her Mangekyo sharinghan. She swore for his revenge even though her father, Sasuke was against the idea. Yasushi was Sasuke's second son and fourth child. Unfortunately, Yasushi was blind, another thing was, and he could not activate his sharinghan no matter how much he tried. Always feeling left out he resorted to violence. He was a Chunin and was by far one of the most talented students in Konoha, along with Amaya, Kenta and Ren. Finally, their last son was called Ryuu. He had activated his Sharinghan at the age of six and had perfected it by the time he was Genin. Always in direct competition with Iwao, he strives to be the best ninja around. **_

_**Ino had married Choji after realising that he loved her and she felt the same. Their first child was Isamu, who became an ANBU. He was like his father is so many ways. Next, she had, Mamoru who was always happy no matter what and Asami, who was like Ino. Mamoru was a Chunin and Asami was a Genin. Finally, they had Chou, she always got bullied because she was the youngest Genin around, and that she was always immature. Always dreaming of being a butterfly.**_

_**Shino had married a woman named Yuki; they had identical twins, Tamotsu and Tsuneo. The only thing different about them was that Tamotsu was lest handed and Tsuneo was right. Also, they had their belts angled differently. Tsuneo had his around his waist and was angled up on his right whilst Tamotsu was the opposite.**_

_**Decades past and Gaara became increasingly weak. He named Amaterasu his successor before he died of old age. Ninety. He opened his black rimmed eyes to find Miyako standing in front of him; her arms were stretched out, ready to embrace him. She didn't look a day over eighteen, as she wore a long white dress. Two large wings poked out of her back. "You're here," she whispered as he ran into her arms. "Of course I am, I love you," he cried.**_

"_**I know, lets go, death said he would tell us when our daughter will be here, for know lets rest," she grabbed his hand and a pair of large iron gates swung open revealing heaven to them. "How old do I look, truthfully," he asked.**_

"_**Eighteen, like me, heaven is a place where we choose our age and never die, like childhood," she swiftly kissed his cheek before they walked through the iron gates, where their new life awaited them.**_

_**The End.**_

_**(A/N OMG I FEEL LIKE CRYING, I CAN'T BELIEVE I KILLED OFF GAARA. :'(. Screw Miyako, I want Gaara back. If you want to see what the children look like, visit my DevaintArt page. As I said this if for you Jessica, I hope it wasn't too sad, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it. TWO FUCKING WEEKS IT TOOK ME!!! Now to carry on with Imprinted. BTW plz no one call me sadistic or messed up, yh I no I am but it wasn't me a swear, my fingers have a mind of their own, they type before my brain thinks. Also my fingers get most ideas from my dreams, I know my dreams are messed up but I blame my loving, loyal friends, without them life would be boring. XD and thanks for reading my FF. Sorry for all the Authors notes in there but I'm slightly **_like Zetsu, you know with the split personality, so my left hand added the extras in whilst my right hand started swearing at it. Lol, life is so fun, G2G the flying ponies are flying on the ceiling again, good bye.)

The last chapter will be all the links to my pictures but it might be a couple weeks before that gets uploaded thank you and good night


End file.
